Lies
by QueenoftheFanfiction
Summary: It's been five months, five months since I've woken up, and five months since I left. But, car crashes, a philosophers stone, and a crutch (that may or may not be named Crutchie) could be able to get me back to the place I belong. Sequel to "The Place we Belong". [Ed x Oc] [Al x Oc] T for coarse language.
1. Fullmetal Something

**GUYS I TRIED! I tried to wait until next week to post this but I couldn't! I couldn't! I can't live with part one of Addie's story being finished and pt. two not being posted the following week! I can't! I can't! I am a horrible human being who succumbs to the pressures of her own characters whispering in her mind "Posssssstttttttttttt usssssssssssss! POooooSSSTttttS Usssus!"**

**Okay my dear children, I give you the hopefully amazing story "Lies".**

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

"Liz! Do you know where my glasses are!" I heard the insufferable yelling of my oldest brother, Kain, yelling from his room. His voice on the urge of panic.

"Shudd-up, Kain! It's Saturday! Go back ta bed!" I yelled back, my dry throat cracking. It was some ungodly time of the morning, on a Saturday no less, and after a whole week of school- I was not getting up until it was at least five past 12. I heard my door open and with blurry eyes I saw it was my black haired brother, Kain, marching into my room. I covered my eyes with my pillow and mumbled out, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my glasses," came his annoyed tone, I pulled the pillow off my face just as I saw him pulling open one of my drawers, my _underwear _drawer. "Oh, what is this?" he pulled out one of my pink bras, "I didn't know you owned one, you're so flat chested."

I sat up in bed instantly, my face reddening, "Oh my god, Kain! Get out!" I yelled throwing my pillow at him.

He just laughed as he dodged it, "Fine, fine, I'm leaving. By the way, it's, like, 12:30. Mom's getting angry," he said as he threw the bra back in the drawer and left, "nice bed head by the way."

I groaned, knowing full well that I would have to wrestle a birds nest of chocolate hair this morning. "Just get out," I told him as he left. I flopped back down in bed, mentally preparing myself for the oncoming day. When I had finally gotten my courage up I swung my pajama covered legs out of the beautiful warmth of my green blankets and over to the body mirror in the corner, trampling over dirty jeans and tee shirts the whole way. God, my brown hair was worst then it had ever been, it was basically a matted mess on top my head, except for that one tiny chunk of hair on the left side of my forehead that defied gravity.

I wasn't that much different then you're average 14 year old. I had a banana shaped body(I was still filling out, according to my mom) and flat as a board. My skin was tan and besides my green eyes and the little mole underneath my lip, nothing else about me really popped. And I was fine with it. It's not like I really cared about anything as literal like beauty or anything like that. Oh gosh I was getting into my "hipster mode" as my brothers liked to call it.

But my body shape wasn't my worry right now, it was my hair. I know it will be fighting a dragon for gold when I try to untangle it. I took a deep breath before grabbing the paddle brush that sat on top of my dresser that was to my right. I grabbed a chunk of hair and violently pulled the brush though it, biting my lip so not to gasp out in pain.

What felt like an hour later(it was actually ten minutes), my hair was up in it's regular pony tail (my bangs were already starting to come out of it). I grabbed my giant rectangular glasses and shoved them onto my face as I ran out of my room and slid down the banister (I was still wearing my over sized grey tee-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms that I slept in, mind you).

"What the-!?" I yelled as I nearly ducked as a piece of projectile toast came flying at my face when I came into the kitchen. My youngest brother, Thomas, had been the one to throw said piece of toast. Thomas was 6 (and the only one in my family to not have to wear glasses by the time they were 5), I had no idea how he managed to throw things at near bullet speeds. When I was six, the most exciting thing thing that I had ever done was repeatedly throw bowls spaghetti over my head and watch marathons of Star Trek.

"Elizabetta!" my mom chilled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to cuss around you're little brothers?" my mom was a pretty cool mom, but when ever she yelled at me like she was now- she was down right scary. Now, when I say cool, I don't mean it lightly- besides her being Italian and calling me "Figlia" (which is Italian for Daughter) she had a motherly-motherness about her that made her amazing. She was 49 and only a few grey hairs were starting to pop out of her coffee hair that was so much like mine, which was impressive considering that she's had to deal with 5 kids most of her life. Her dark brown eyes (that every kid in my family had inherited except me) were covered by some spindly silver glasses that perched of her medium sized nose. She wasn't fat or skinny, she was just... mom.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes, "I didn't even swear." I reached up into the soft brown cabinets and pulled out the most amazing cereal to ever be created; Frosted Flakes.

I felt someone knock me upside the head, I whipped around and I saw that it was Kain- his round black glasses were in their rightful place on his face, "Don't talk back to Mom, Lizzy." Despite his horrible annoying-ness, Kain had to be my favorite brother from the three.

"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled the milk from the fridge. Kain just grinned slightly before sitting down at the table, tinkering with a World War II era radio. He was always doing that... playing around with old radios and the such. "Hey, can you drop me off at the library? My friend wants me to start some manga- "Fullmetal something" and I want to see if they have it," I asked him as I sat down, chewing the frosty-deliciousness of my cereal.

"Sure, I have to meet up Jean there anyway," he mumbled out, turning a screw on the radio.

I finished up my cereal and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks! I'll be down in ten then we can go," I ran up the stairs to my dark-blue painted room. I grabbed a black sweater from the ground and smelled it, okay- not soiled yet. I pulled off the grey tee-shirt and pulled on the pink bra that Kain had grabbed from my underwear drawer. I put the black sweater on and and then shimmied into some jeans. I threw on some blue converse and I was out the door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go," I annoyed Kain until he put the radio down. He eventually rolled his eyes and got up.

We got to his used car that smelled like cat piss and wrenched open the doors. Halfway through the trip I started up a conversation, "SOooooOoo, does Jean have a girlfriend yet or what?"

Kain sighed, "Sadly, no, but he keeps saying that he's gonna marry some girl, Riza I think her name is, but she's like 5 years older then him and has a thing with the flower shop guy."

I laughed, "Roy?"

"The one and only," he answered and I looked out the window to the dreary scenery of San Francisco in November. Crazily enough, there was some people walking in the rain. One person that caught my eye was a girl with shaggy blonde and brown hair that was limping and leaning on one crutch, but she was quickly covered up by the rain-fog. "It's getting really hard to see," I heard Kain say besides me.

We came to a cross roads and from my side of the window I could see a hummer coming strait for us, it wasn't slowing down. "Kain!"

**_CRASH! _**

_white. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter of "Lies". Whoop! I'm so excited for Lizzy and her personality and gah! She's amazing! I'm also really excited for people to get to know her. Okay, I'm done rambling now. <strong>

**Addie: WHERE THE HELL AM I? **

**Queen: All in due time young Addie, all in due time. **

**Addie: I'M OLDER THEN YOU!**

**Queen: Why do you hate me? **

**Addie: Because you killed me off. **

**Queen: But I brought you back. **

**Lizzy: Queen-chan don't own NOTHIN'! **


	2. I'm Getting You Home

**YAY! New chappie! I can get into the POV I'm most comfortable with now (even though I'm practicing extremely hard everyday with the other ones)!**

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Okay Addie, it's just five feet, You can do this," I whispered to myself as I sat at the edge of my bed, my fuzzy purple pajama pants hanging slightly off my hips. I had lost a lot of weight during the coma and I was still gaining it back. 100 pounds it what I was at and I was hoping on gaining 10 pounds in the next month(Christmas would be here soon and I was hoping to gain some then).

I eyed the aluminum crutch leaning innocently on the wall farthest from me, it mocking me. I had just barely made it to bed the night before and how was I suppose to get to it now? I took a deep breath and stood up shakily, my knees trembling.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I took a step forward.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Another step.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Another one

_1_

_2-_

"Goin' down!" I yelped as my legs caved in on themselves and the the floor was suddenly in my face. I glared at the floor and then I heard the door to my room swing open.

"Addie, the doctor's said that you couldn't stress out you're legs to much!" my eye-patched aunt scolded me as she put her arm around me and helped me stand up. I almost rolled my eyes, but thought better of it when I would probably be smacked if I did.

"I know, I know," I sighed as I put the uncomfortable handle of the crutch underneath my armpit, "I just wish I could walk on my own two legs and not have to rely on Mrs. Crutch," I patted the aluminum underneath my arm,"All the time." Riza smiled at me sympathetically then ruffled my short hair.

"You'll get there soon enough," she told me as we went into the tiny living room/kitchen of the small apartment we shared.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee," I mumbled as I went to pot and poured some into the traveling cup that Riza had bought me a few months back.

Riza sat down on the couch, sipping her own cup. Her hair wasn't up in a bun like it usually was and it cascaded down her back. "Is it okay if you walk to the hospital by yourself today? I have to go to work early today," Riza served at a popular restaurant near by, the job was too domestic for her but she constantly said that she would find something a bit more exciting soon (I had suggested the CIA or S.H.E.I.L.D, she was an amazing sniper- the patch on her eye might hinder that though).

"Yeah, I can walk there," I answered, taking a sip of the now sugar doused coffee. I started for my room, I had to get dressed- my appointment was in an hour and it took roughly 30 minutes to get to the hospital.

"Thank you, Addie," I heard Riza say from the couch.

"No problem, you just make some monies, okay?" I told her as I hugged her from behind then went into my cream colored room.

It took me 20 minutes to get dressed, getting jeans over unresponsive legs wasn't the easiest thing in the world. While getting dressed, my brain kept going back to since I had woken up. 5 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. That's how long it had been since I'd last seen Ed or Al- much less their father. I hadn't seen him once during the 5 months I had been here.

I looked myself over in the mirror hanging in my room. I was wearing simple jeans, converse, and a purple hoodie. My hair had grown some and it dusted my jaw. I grabbed the pepper spray (San Francisco wasn't the safest place in the world) from on top of my dresser and left the apartment. The second I had gotten out the door and locked it a shaggy haired man came from the apartment across from me, "Yo, Addie, where's Riza?" Roy Pferd* asked me, his eyes had sleep in them and his black hair was wild.

"She already left-" I was cut off as a woman's voice rang though the halls.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T NEED MONEY FROM A WORTHLESS COWARD LIKE YOU!" the cold voice yelled.

"But sis-"

"I SAID NO!"

I deadpanned, "Oliver and Alex at it again?" I asked the black haired man.

He nodded, "Yeah, Alex's been coming around more often."

I sighed and made my way to the elevator, " That's Alex Brasfort** for you, Bye Roy."

"Bye," he waved as he went back inside his apartment.

I pressed the ground floor button on the elevator and waited as the cheesy elevator music made it's way to my ears. I thought about Ed, his and Al's pictures in my mind were fading, like an old photograph handled way to many times. I didn't like forgetting Ed and Al, those were the first faces my soul ever really saw and the thought that I could be forgetting them made me feel like crying.

The doors opened with a ring and I walked out. I made my way out of the apartment building, leaning heavily on Mrs. Crutch. I was glad that my leg situation was getting better, I thanked Truth everyday that I could just walk now- even if it was help of the crutch. In the beginning I couldn't even do that, so I couldn't complain.

As I limped along I caught the eye of a tan girl in a shabby car, she looked vaguely familiar. I dusted off the feeling of familiarity with the girl just as a loud crash came from behind me and a scream. I spun around to see that the shabby car that the girl was in had been had been all but crushed by a hummer. The back of the car was gone but the front was still intact.

Adrenalin took over me as I dropped Mrs. Crutch and I raced towards the car, not caring if the fuel could be leaking or something else that could be found in a action movie. The girl I had just looked in the eye couldn't have just died like that. She didn't seem to be much younger then Al! When I got to the ruined car I looked in the shattered window to see that the girl was still alive and she was shaking her brother. There was also a large piece of glass in her abdomen. I yanked open the door, my hands getting scraped on the twisted metal.

"K-Kain," the girl sobbed out, with adrenalin coursing through my veins I put my arms around the girl and pulled her from her seat, "KAIN!" She yelled, tears running down her face. "NO! Save him! GET KAIN!" she yelled as I pulled her from the car.

I got about ten feet from the car when my legs caved in and I fell to the ground, the tan girl still in my arms. There was a lot of blood coming from the wound in her abdomen, I'd also gotten a lot of cuts on my hands and arms from pulling her out but that didn't matter. "What's your name?" I asked her as I tore off my sweatshirt and pressed it to her stomach. I had to keep her from passing out.

"L-Lizzy," she mumbled from her sobs. I could hear police sirens nearby, I just needed to keep her conscious until the paramedics came. That's when I recognized her, she was the girl, the girl that had been holding Al's hand the last time I was in the gate. The glasses were a little different and she seemed a bit younger but it was her.

Sweat was starting to appear on my brow. "Lizzy, good do you have any-" I was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the blond hair and golden eyes of one Van Hohenheim. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not stopping the pressure on Lizzy's stomach.

"I'm getting you home," he answered, closing his eyes.

"What..." I trailed off, then I realized what he meant.

A Philosopher's stone, Hohenheim.

A Sacrifice, Lizzy.

And me, a Bridge.

The perfect puzzle pieces that when put together could open the gate.

_Then there was white. _

_I looked around the white expanse with it's two gigantic black doors. Lizzy was still in my lap but she didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. "I just can't keep you out of this place, can I Addie?" I looked over to the silhouette of Truth, his sadistic smile plastered on his blank face. _

_"Oh, you know, I like to stick around some places," I answered as Lizzy's eyes fluttered open. _

_"Where am I?" she questioned, "Where's Kain?" _

_I looked down at her before I felt tiny hands wrap around my arms. I looked frantically at Truth, "What about the price! Equivalent exchange!?" I asked him, panic in my voice. _

_"I'm afraid it's already been paid," he told me as his body changed into Hohenheim's, I gasped, "Make sure to say hello to my sister for me," Hohenheim's deep voice said as I was pulled back into the gate, the black doors shutting in my face. I held on tightly to Lizzy, I would not loose her in the gate. _

* * *

><p><strong>WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH<strong>

*** Pferd: horse in german (0-0) **

**** Brasfort: Armstrong in french (*-*)**

**Lizzy: Queen-chan doesn't own shit except Addie and me. **


	3. Am I in Nevada or Something?

**I love this chapter so much, Ahhhhh, ADDIE! LIZZZY! OH! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT PURPLEDIMONDDEVIL THAT I CAME UP WITH LIZZY'S CONCEPT WAY BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT "THE PLACE WE BELONG" (of course back then she had purple hair and was blind). ****Okay I'll shut up.**

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

_I whimpered as the black hands guided me though the Truth. I shut my eyes tight, everything was so painful. There was a searing pain on my shoulder and I felt a dull remembrance the first time I'd seen Truth, those transmutation circles were gone though- what was happening? The girl- Lizzy- was squirming in my arms, yelling out in pain. Then the gate babies let me go and it felt like a 100 pound weight was lifted from my chest. _

I opened my eyes then shut them instantly, the light coming from the window was burning into my corneas. "Oh thank god you're awake!" I heard a yell come from about five feet away from me then someone grab my hand. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. My eyes shot open and I took in the black hair and baby blue sundress of a girl._  
><em>

My memory jogged instantly, "Jenna?" I asked, my voice groggy. It was the girl that had impersonated me on the first ever adventure I had with the Elric brothers. Her brown eyes were older and her hair was longer but besides that, nothing had really changed about her.

"Oh! Good, you remember me," she said, sighing, "I was worried that you wouldn't." Relief flooded her face as she handed me a glass of water, "You've been out for a day, when Fletcher and I found you-"

"I'm in Xenotime?!" I gaped, could this be possible? I couldn't be back in Amestris, I've had dreams like this before, this couldn't be happening.

"Well, yeah, Fletcher and Russel are with your friend and Elisa went to go get-" I cut her off by hugging her, making sure that she was real and not some dream.

I was close to crying, after five damn months I was back in Amestris. I could see Ed and Al again! Winry! A boulder dropped into my stomach, what if Ed and Winry got together? They did have a lot of chemistry... NO! Shut up brain! You're back in Amestris! Be happy about it! A shout interrupted my thoughts.

"Who the heck are you!? Where am I!?" it was a girls voice, someone around 14... Shit. Jenna had found me with a friend, that must have been Lizzy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I murmured under my breath as I tore the covers from me (I was wearing a white nightgown that definitely wasn't mine) and ran for the door. Then my legs caught up to me as the floor rushed to my face. Luckily, Jenna was there before anything happened.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a leg. How did you get it back, were are Ed and Al?" she asked me, looking concerned as the yelling continued in the back round.

"Uhhh," I though about a convincing lie that wouldn't have the fact about me dying in it, "We got split up a few months back, but I'm hoping to get back to them soon," yessssss, that sounded good, good one Addie. She didn't look convinced but we got to the sound of the yelling and that kept her from asking anything more.

Lizzy had a scared look on her face and her brown hair looked like a crows nest, her eyes caught mine and she trembled, "You! You brought me here! Where am I? Am I in Nevada or something!?" Did I act like this when I first got to Amestris? Russel was hiding Fletcher behind his back and glaring at Lizzy.

"Woah, calm down, I'll explain everything if you just calm down," she looked as me skeptically but calmed down all the same.

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

"Woah, calm down, I'll explain everything," the girl that I had last seen before I woke up here told me as she leaned up against some black haired girl. I halfway glared and halfway questioned her with my eyes and calmed down slightly. I needed to know where I was.

After the short haired girl, her name was apparently Addie, had sat me down she explained that we were in a country named Amestris and pretty much told me that there wasn't anyway of getting back without great cost. I bawled, I would never be able to get back to my giant family or any of my friends. I think I deserved a good sobbing.

I was better the next day, the black haired girl -Jenna- had lent me some clothes because my old ones were pretty much ruined. The light blue blouse was a little big on me and the tan capris sagged on my hips slightly but I couldn't complain. I found out that we we're staying in some guy named Belcio's house. I shadowed Addie the whole day- studying the way she moved to see if she was acting and any minute now some guy would jump out with a camera and yell "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!". "Yo! Lizzy! I want to show you something," Addie asked me.

I looked at her worriedly, still waiting for that guy, "What is it?" I asked her.

She lead me outside and sat down on the grass and grabbed a stick then set her crutch (Jenna had got her one when she told us about her walking disability, she'd already named it Crutchie) besides her. "Let's see if I can still do this," she mumbled to herself before drawing a weird circle thing that I remembered one of my friends, Kaitlyn, drawing on her hands. She ripped up a clod of grass from the ground and plopped it into the circle then pressed her hand into the circle. There was a flash of bright blue light and where the clod of grass had been before was a flower crown.

I almost tripped, "What is that!?" In that flash of light I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

She looked solemnly at the flowers,"It's alchemy," she took the flower crown from the middle of the circle, "I use to have a teacher for it and I want- no need to go see him and his brother, I was wondering if you would like to come along," she looked at the flower crown and fingered one of the petals, her eyes had a faded look to them that told me that she was remembering something.

"Surrree," I drawled out, okay, so I really was in some parallel universe- Addie was the only person from my old universe and I needed some serious answers. Plus that alchemy thing looked kinda cool...

Addie threw the flower crown at me and I caught it with ease, three brothers that constantly wanted to play football with you caused a person to have great hand-eye coordination. She smiled at me, "Thanks Liz, I don't know quite what you're going though," understatement of the year, " but these brothers, the Elrics, they're two guys that reached for the sun and burned up." Okayyyyy, odd way to describe someone.

We left the next day, Addie had borrowed a white button up shirt from Jenna's oldest brother- Russel- and some brown shorts from Jenna that went to her knees. We would have to take two trains to get to the little town that Addie had described, Risembool. "God, I hate trains," Addie told me as she sat down on the wooden seat- grimacing.

"I've never been on one, it'll be fun," Addie looked at me with pure disgust in her eyes.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I took a deep breath as I stood on the porch of the Rockbell house, _I can do this _I told myself as I held up my hand. The sky was grey and it looked like it was about to rain, after two days of non-stop wooden seats and sleeping on a bench, I would be glad for the cool water. Wind nipped at my cheeks and I could hear Lizzy shiver from behind me. I put on my fighting panties and connected my fist with the wooden door. I waited a few moment before the door opened and Winry stood in the doorway, "That was fast Ed-" she stopped her sentence when she saw me, "A-Addie?" she asked, her voice getting quieter.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, "Hey, Winry, long time no-" her automail mechanic arms wrapped around me, stopping what ever was going to come out of my mouth next.

I felt a few tears soak into my shoulder as I hugged her back, Crutchie falling to the ground. "Addie, you're such an idiot," she whispered as a wrench tapped me slightly on the head.

My arms tightened around her, "I know. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M CRYYYYYYYYINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE BUT THEN NOT REALLY DIE! <strong>

**Ed: WHERE THE HELL AM I! **

**Me: STFU ED! SOON ENOUGH! BE PATIENT! **

**Al: Queen-chan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist *blush* *blush* **

**Lizzy: Remember to review to become part of club "We Ship Eddie 5eva!" (Queen here: Everyone who was in the club in "The Place we Belong" will be booted out, sorry, but review this time around because I'm going to be writing everyone who reviews usernames down so I can keep track of who's new or not) **

**Addie: *hugs Winry***


	4. Hi Bean Sprout

**I AM A WEAK HUMAN BEING! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! MY ED AND AL PLUSHES WERE LIKE "pOSt AnoThER cHapTeR QuEEn-CHaN" and then Addie and Lizzy were like "DOOoooooOOoo ITttttTTT!" and then Winry was like "DooiIItt oR I'lL HiTT yOu WIth mY WreNch" **

**So in all I succumbed and posted this chapter on the same day as another. **

**#YOOOLLLLOOOOO **

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

I understand why Addie hate's trains now. My butt was sore and sleeping on a bench the night before didn't help matters. A cold gust of wind ripped though the air and I shivered, looking up into the sky I knew that it was going to rain in T -10. Addie took a deep breath before connecting her fist with the wooden door of "Rockbell Automail" what ever the hell automail was.

There was some shuffling inside before a blonde girl with a dark red bandanna on her head wrenched open the door. She was wearing a tan jumpsuit with arms were tied around her waist and a black tube top. "That was fast Ed-" the girl's sentence was cut off when she saw Addie. Addie had mentioned that she hadn't seen her teacher or his brother for about 5 months, what had happened?

Addie rubbed her free hand on the scruff of her neck nervously, I was standing behind her and I noticed that on the base of her scalp there were two vertical light pink scars there, where had those come from? "Hey, Winry, long time no-" Addie was cut off when the girl (Winry?) hugged her. Addie's crutch fell to the ground as she hugged her back.

The girl lifted a wrench and lightly tapped Addie on the head, "Addie, you're such an idiot," she said and she hugged Addie tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry," Addie whispered to the girl as the first drops of rain poured down on us.

The hug lasted a few more seconds before Winry pulled away, wiping at her eyes, "Come inside, it's starting to rain." I bent down and got Addie's crutch, Addie mumbling a 'Thank you' to me when I gave it to her. "Addie, you have some explaining to do," Winry told us when we got inside and went into the kitchen to get something.

A small smile graced Addie's lips when she came into the warm comfort of the 'Rockbell Automail' house (I still had no idea what automail was). Winry came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, holding three coffee mugs. "Yeah, I know," Addie answered as she sat down on the maroon red couch in the living room. Addie turned to me, "Lizzy, meet Winry Rockbell. Winry, meet Elizabetta Jones," Addie and I had exchanged full names of the train, her's was Addison Fawkes.

Winry smiled at me and handed me a coffee cup, then she sent a glare at Addie before throwing a wrench at her- hitting dead center of her forehead. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THESE FIVE MONTHS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! FIVE MONTHS ADDIE! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ED AND AL-"

Addie rubbed her forehead and interrupted Winry, "Al's alive?" she asked, hope crossing her face.

Winry sighed before sitting across from Addie, "Yeah, he almost died a few times though- he needed a lot a nourishment when he came back with his body," relief crossed Addie's face when she heard that, "he was at a hospital for a few weeks before he came here to stay with Granny and I while Ed was researching something-"

"Ed's still a state alchemist?" Addie interrupted. I had no idea what they were talking about and was glad when a dog padded up so I could pet it. What surprised me about the dog was that it had a prosthetic leg. Addie sneezed when the dog came in but besides that hanged onto every word that Winry said.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, but after a few months Al went with Ed to help, they're always talking about something called a "Bridge", and I'm not talking about the type that goes over rivers," shock flashed onto Addie's face and I petted the dog, "they never tell me anything," Winry finished.

Were Ed and Al Addie's alchemy teachers? Ugh, I'm so confused. "Wait, are Ed and Al in Resembool right now?" Addie asked, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

Winry took a sip of the tea in her coffee cup, "Yeah- they're out getting fire wood-" she was cut off when a male's voice came from the door.

"Winry! We got the firewood!"

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Winry! We got the firewood!" The familiar rough voice that I hadn't heard for five months resounded though my head, Ed. I gasped and grabbed Crutchie, going as fast as humanly possible to the door, the sight that awaited me made all the fading memories of the Elric brothers become vivid again as if they happened yesterday.

It was Ed and Al, Al had his body back- he was still on the skinny side but his body was back all the same. Ed looked older, his hair was a bit longer and his features had sharpened. His golden eyes were the same though. Al was the first one to spot me, "Addie?" he said and dropped the logs he had been holding, Ed looked up at his brothers word and stood frozen. Al was the first one to move, he came running at me and hugged me with much more force then he had five months ago in the gate.

"Hey Al," I mumbled into his shoulder and hugged him back as best I could with out dropping Crutchie. Damn it! He was so much taller then me!

When Al let me go Ed was still standing in the doorway, rain soaking his hair. Then he ran at me, rapping his arms around my waist. I dropped Crutchie and hugged him around the neck. I took in the scent of oil and old books. "Addie..." he mumbled out and I felt a few tears leave my eyes.

"Hi, Bean Sprout."

* * *

><p><strong>*Wipes eyes* what? No, I'm not crying. Welcome (again) Dreamer372 and Nixie the Bloody Pixie to the Club. <strong>

**Ed: FUCK YEAH! I'M BACK!**

**Al: Yay! I have a body! **

**Lizzy: What? WHAT? WHATTTT?**

**Addie: Queen-chan doesn't own FMA DAMN IT! **

**Winry: Remember to review to become part of club "We ship Eddie 5eva!" (# of members: 5 (3 of which are me, Al, and Queen-Chan)) **


	5. I LOVE YOU! And Al!

**Okay, so apparently I'm not the only one who realllllyyyyyy needs Eddie to become "Fan-cannoned" (something that's like cannon but not because it's fanfiction and never going to happen) So I wrote up this chapter! *insert troll face here*. **

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

I don't think I've ever seen someone move so fast on crutches in my life. I stood, dumbfounded my hand on the dogs head- stopped mid-pet. Addie had been one millimeter away from hitting me with "Crutchie" when she came racing past, A few seconds passed and I went running after her. The sight I saw was not one that I was expecting. The 16 year old was hugging a blond guy that looked about a year older then me and around 3 inches taller then she was. Addie was grinning wider then I'd seen her in the 3 days that I'd known her and she seemed to have a different... aura about her. She seemed happier. "Hey, Al," I heard her say to the blond guy. Al(I was guessing that was his name) was a skinny guy and his cheek bones were a little more prominent then they should have been but he was hot. Maybe not as hot as some actors like Benedict Cumberbatch or David Tennat, but he was close. His light brown eyes were alight with glee and he was laughing. I saw a few tears of joy in Addie's blue-green eyes.

Once Al(?) let go of Addie all eyes went to the guy that was still standing in the door way, his back must of been soaking from the rain that was pouring behind him like cats and dogs. The guy's gold eyes were taking in Addie- like he was seeing a ghost. A few moments past and Addie moved her free hand to rub the arm supporting "Crutchie", then the blond guy ran at Addie and rapped his arms around her waist. Addie dropped Crutchie and hugged the blond guy around the neck, "Hi Bean Sprout."

The guy deadpanned and I burst out laughing. The guy was really short. He looked around 5' 3" or 4", he wasn't much taller then Addie and I towered over her. Addie looked at the guy with a confused expression on her face before she started laughing also, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET THAT ISN'T BIGGER THEN A GRAIN OF RICE?! I'M TALLER THEN YOU!" the guy raged- which caused Addie to laugh even harder.

Addie wiped a tear from her eye, "Jeez, Ed, I forgot how much of a spaz you are," she hugged him (Ed?) again and that shut him up and he blushed slightly, "I missed you." The hug lasted a few seconds longer then it should have.

"Who's your friend?" Al(?) asked Addie, his light brown eyes staring into my _soul_.

I pinched a piece of hair that had been falling into my face nervously, this whole situation had suddenly gotten very awkward for me. Addie pulled away from Ed(?) and got her crutch from the ground then went over to me, her free arm going around my shoulder, "This, Elric brothers, is Elizabetta Jones- call her Lizzy though or else she'll kill ya," I looked at her questionably, I didn't mind being called Elizabetta- it was just really long so people called me Lizzy. I was proud of my long name, it had been my grandma's also. "Lizzy- meet Edward and Alphonse Elric, but everyone calls them Ed and Al," her face was alight when she introduced us.

Alphonse stuck him hand out, "Hello, Lizzy," I took his hand and blushed. He was so kind. Ed shook my hand too but he did it more out of necessity. The weird thing was that when I grabbed his hand it was metal, _is this guy a cyborg? _I asked myself.

When we got back to the living room Winry had instantly grabbed Al and mine hands, "I have to borrow them for a second," Winry said with a smile as she pulled us towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I was left alone with Ed, it was ironic- after a full five months of thinking about what I would do with Ed if I ever got back to Amestris (kissing was thought about quiet a lot) and now I had no idea what to do. Ed looked really tried, dark circles that resembled mine a few months back were etched on his face that made me wonder what he had been doing as of late. There was an pregnant silence between us until I decided to speak, "Ed I-"

"You died."

I looked at Ed, shocked, "what?"

Ed looked at the ground, "You were dead and Al was gone- and then suddenly Al was were his armor had been seconds ago. Your body disintegrated into dust in my arms," his eyes were pointed at the wooden floor, analyzing every molecule that made it up.

I clutched Crutchie's handle harder, "I'm sorry, Ed, but I got Al's body back and I'll never be sorry for that," my memories went back to that day five months ago,

_His finger's were digging into my arm but I didn't care, "You're not dying, Addie. You're all I have left, Al's gone," he told me as a few tears escaped his eyes. I laid my hand over the one on my midsection._

_"I think I'm in love with you, or at least I really like you- more then an apprentice should like her teacher. It's hard to believe I just realized it," and I felt myself going, it was like a hook was around my navel and was pulling me out of my body. I coughed one more time then I let the hook pull me away._

_"ADDIE!"_

The memory came at me full force.

"Why? You didn't have to do that! I could have gotten him back on my own! It was my burden!" he still wasn't looking at me but his voice was rising.

At this I got angry. Why did I get Al's body back? What kind of question was that? "WHY?" I raged, "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" there was an awkward pause, " AND AL! I DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE TWO BROTHERS THAT I NEEDED TO SAVE BECAUSE YOU TWO SAVED ME! I COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT PARK! BUT IF YOU TWO HADN'T STUMBLED ACROSS ME LIKE YOU DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! You think that everything in on your shoulders, Ed! Well news flash! I can help! You don't need to walk on your own! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! YOU SAVED ME AND NOW I GOT TO SAVE BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, ED!" my free hand was curled in a fist and the other was holding onto the handle so hard I thought it might crumble. While I had been talking (screaming) to him I was gotten closer and now I was staring him strait in the eyes. I was breathing hard and I was angry as hell.

Then Ed leaned his head down (slightly) and his lips connected with mine. I looked at him- shocked at his actions. It was my first kiss and I had no idea what to do. Did I lean my head to the side then grab the back of his head and deepen the kiss like I'd seen people do in movies? After a moment of pondering I just settled for closing my eyes and using my free hand to grab his shirt and pull him slightly deeper.

"FINALLY!" I heard from my right and I pulled away from Ed and saw that Al was dancing. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, had Al been waiting for me to kiss Ed?

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

"I'm really freaking confused," I told the two blondies next to me, they were peering into the room where Addie and Ed were talking (more like screaming) to each other. The blond guy's arm was brushing up against mine every so often and I was having trouble containing my blush. I've always been pretty cool around guys but right now Al was making me act totally out of character.

Al looked over to me, "How long have you known Addie?" he asked.

"Um," I looked at the ground, "about three days," I wonder what he would think about me. Some 14 year old girl running around with a girl that has a crutch after about a day of knowing her. He must think I'm crazy.

He didn't accuse me of anything, in fact he just laughed, "Well, my brother," I'm going to assume he meant the guy with Addie at the moment, "was her alchemy teacher, but about five months ago we got split up." This much I knew, when Addie had been 'split up' with the Elric brothers she had actually crossed the "gate" as she called the white void that I had seen when I crossed over. Al continued, "Since then, brother and I have been researching ways to get her back despite my protests," Al grinned at me but I just now noticed the circles underneath his eyes, "but now Addie's back," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "and I hope they finally get together- in those last weeks you could practically taste the romantic tension between them."

I blushed slightly before looking back to the teens in the room- who were now kissing. Al hopped from his hiding place and yelled with joy- separating a very flustered Ed and Addie. "AL!" Addie yelled- a blush heating up her face as she backed away from Ed and re-positioned "Crutchie".

Okay, I'm seriously done with being confused. I grabbed Al's collar (a light blush heating up his face) and dragged him over to a chair in the living room and sat him down. Then I pulled the pipsqueak midget over to another chair and sat him down. I put Addie down on the couch then glared at all of them. "Okay, I know I'm, like, new and you three have gone on daring adventures and saved all sorts of damsels in distress- but will some one please explain what the hell is going on!?" I asked them all, "and no cutting corners! I want to know exactly what happened five months ago and no lies!"

Addie sighed before answering, "Five months ago I was kidnapped by this lady called Lies- she," Addie gulped, "killed me and Al, along with a homunculus named Envy -homunculi are artificial humans. But, while I was in the gate I brought back Al and that's where my story leaves off." Addie looked over at Ed and Al, as if ordering them to tell their story.

Al rubbed the nape of his neck, "When Addie died I came back here- where I stayed for a few months until I was ready to help brother with his research-"

Addie interrupted him, "What have you guys been researching anyway?" she asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"We've been researching what a bridge is," Ed answered and Addie gasped- looking at Ed incredulously, "Now I need you to tell me," Ed looked at Addie, his eyes boring into her soul, "why you never told us you weren't even a real person until we met you?"

Addie rolled her eyes, "Come on Ed, are you seriously asking that? I didn't even know who the hell I was! I thought I had amnesia or something. The last thing I expected was that I was a freaking soul inside a body that wasn't mine drifting inside the gate." Now I felt like banging my head against a wall. THIS WASN'T EXPLAINING ANYTHING! Gosh.

Al deadpanned, "you guys are making Lizzy frustrated," did my frustration really show that much?

Addie looked over at me, a guilty smile on her face, "Sorry, Liz, guess that I'm making this worse aren't I?" I nodded- looking for a wall to pound my head into. "I'm a bridge, basically a person's whose blood can be used to open the gate."

"Are you the avatar?" I asked, squinting at her- I was 98% sure that this universe didn't have bending in it.

Addie chuckled, "Nah, but that would be cool. Anyway- this bonehead midget over here," she pointed her thumb at Ed- who was being held back by Al and raging, "used his state alchemist powers to find out exactly what I was. Oh, and a state alchemist is an alchemist whose been employed by the military."

Where had I heard the term state alchemist before? "Yeah," Al was struggling to keep his brother back, "Brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Oh

My

Gosh.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled, causing everyone to look over at me in surprise, I blushed then saved myself, "Um, that's just a really cool name that's all."

Fullmetal Alchemist, that was the manga that my friend wanted me to read. This was to cool wait till I told Kaitlyn that I was- I cut off my train of thought. I would never see her or any of my friends again. I was in a whole other world. This whole thing stopped feeling like a trip and the truth felt like a slap in the face. "Liz you okay?" Addie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me oddly.

I sat down on the couch, "Okay- everything seems about right. What did you discover about Bridges? Besides the obvious." I asked the brothers.

"Well, when I get my leg fixed we we're going to visit the only other Bridge alive," Ed answered. Addie's eyes widened to the size of the moon and her mouth dropped open.

"I-I didn't think there were any others," Addie came over her shock quickly, "and what did you do to your leg? Get in a fight with the colonel again, Bean Sprout?" Ed glared at Addie.

"No, I just needed a tune up, I'm using a regular prosthetic right now," Ed patted his leg, "I get my automail back tonight and we're leaving tomorrow." Is automail like a fake limb or something? And if that's what it is then what happened to Ed to get his leg and arm (sense his right arm didn't seem to be real) chopped off?

Addie grinned, "We'll be coming with you. It'll be like old times- with Lizzy included of course," whoa there Addie. Who says that I want to go on crazy adventurers with you and the disastrous duo? Ugh fine.

* * *

><p>That night Addie and I had to share a room sense Ed and Al were staying in the Rockbell house also. I had learned that automail <strong>was <strong>a fake limb and that the surgery was painful as heck because when Ed had gotten his leg back on he did not look like her was in happy-happy sunshine land. I'd also learned that Ed and Al were freaking amazing at alchemy and Addie pretty much sucked- which caused Addie to beg Ed to keep her on as an apprentice. The second Ed agreed Addie kissed him on the cheek- let's just say that they were blushing the rest of the night. When I settled into the twin bed parallel with Addie's I fell asleep almost instantly.

_"Why did you leave us?" I looked over at my two youngest brothers, Thomas and Jack- Jack was ten but his big brown eyes were looking at me with so much hate that I was terrified. Thomas wasn't much better despite being a toddler._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my oldest sister, Jess, "God Elizabetta! You're such a disappointment- you left mom and dad! I can't believe you! You're tearing them apart!" I shook my head._

_"No! I didn't mean to! I want to go back!" I pleaded with the older version of me that was soooo much prettier with her brown eyes and curves. __  
><em>

_"Shut up Elizabetta," I froze and Jess transformed into Kain, "you're so stupid I can't believe you. You left me to rot in that car-"_

"Lizzy! Wake up! It's okay, it's okay. It's just a nightmare," I opened my teary eyes too see Addie above me, she was sitting on the edge of my bed. Now I wasn't one for hugging- but right now I needed one. I sat up and hugged the older girl. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She hugged back though, "Some nightmare, huh?"she asked and I just nodded. After a few moments she let me go and told me to go to bed, we had a big day tomorrow. Yay, more trains. Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*GASP*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

**Ed: You done?**

**Queen-chan: *panting* yes. **

**Lizzy: There's gonna be more trains?**

**Al: MY OTP IS FAN-CANNON! MY OTP IS FAN-CANNON! **

**Winry:*grinning* Queen-Chan does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, she does own that Eddie kiss tho. **

**Queen-Chan: Members of club "We Ship Eddie 5eva": 6 (three of which are me, Winry, and Al- though Al is convincing Lizzy to join-) **

**Listen up guys! There are perks to joining the club! Such as: **

**-PM's with me any time you like**

**-Interviews with Addie and Lizzy**

**-A chance to meet Mary Sue Addie and Mary Sue Lizzy**

**-AND MORE! SO REVIEW!**


	6. Complete Tom-Boy Wears a Pink Bra!

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY I UPDATE EVERY WEEK BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BATTLING WRITER BLOCK DEMONS ALL WEEK AND ONLY WROTE THIS A FEW HOURS BEFORE I HAD TO POST IT (shout-out to coffee for helping me stay up till four am)! SO I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY! and now with the weather...**

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Addie, Addie wake up," a kind male voice intruded my dreams and woke me up from the dregs of sleep that could have involved Ed...

I groaned and turned away from the voice, "Five more minutes, Riza..." I mumbled into the white pillow I was clutching.

There was a slight chuckle, "Are you talking about Lt. Hawkeye? Where have you been these past five months?" I grasped as everything came back to me. Amestris, Ed, Al, Lizzy.

I sat up and looked spatially at Al, "Still there?" I grabbed his cheek- pulling it slightly to see that he was still there. He looked shocked and vaguely terrified, I blushed and let go, "Sorry, it's been a crazy five months and I've had a lot of false calls," I closed my eyes and thought back to all the familiar faces back in San Francisco, the faces I would never see again unless I saw their counter parts over here. It's not like I was an idiot, I'd noticed the doubles. In my school I'd seen 2nd Lt. Havoc and Fuery- hell! Major Armstrong double's sister lived in the apartment next to me! I'd never really thought how much I'd miss them when I couldn't ever see them again. I couldn't even imagine how Lizzy must be feeling.

Speaking of Lizzy- she had been looking at us with a confused expressing while this whole thing was going on. I couldn't blame her, if I were in her position I would be confused as fuck also. Al rubbed his cheek before talking, "We're going to be leaving soon," I looked outside to see that not even the sun had gotten out of bed yet- it's hard to believe that I forgot how early the Elric brother liked to get up, "Granny has cereal down stairs."

"Thanks for waking me up, Al, Lizzy could have-" I looked back to Lizzy who looked almost as tired as I felt, "never mind, thanks a lot- again. I'm glad I finally got you out of that armor, how's sleeping?"

Al just smiled in the way I had only imagined when he was in that armor, "A bit irregular but fine, make sure to be down in a few minutes, okay?" with that he left.

There was a few awkward minutes where Lizzy's eyes drooped dangerously low before I finally spoke, "Sooooooo," I looked around the room and spotted a rose-pink tunic with medium length sleeves and grey wool leggings at the end of my bed, "what are those?" I asked.

Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she looked at the clothes, "Oh, Winry gave them to you- look I have my own pair," I looked at the end of her bed to see a pair of jeans that would be a little big on Lizzy with a belt and a white button up with short sleeves and a cream colored jacket.

I rubbed my eyes and crawled over to the clothes, "Thanks Winry," I mumbled to myself as I took off my tee shirt and pulled on the tunic. It was a little big on me but it was okay. I looked over at Lizzy and almost died of laughter. She. Had. A. Pink. Bra. "Oh my god, Lizzy, the rough and tough tom-boy of the century wears a pink bra," the truth was too good to be true.

Lizzy's face heated up, "Hey! Why is that so bad?" she tugged on a white tank-top quickly, "I don't embarrass you for wearing a green poke-a-dotted one," her face was as red as Ed's jacket.

I smiled at her, "It's just ironic, you're, like, an amazing bad ass but you wear a pink bra!" I laughed as I pulled the wool leggings on, I looked around and saw a pair of leather lace up boots and tugged them on then laced them. Lizzy didn't stop blushing throughout her getting dressed, when she was done with that she looked sadly at her rat-nest's styled hair, "Come over here," she looked at me- surprised.

"What?"

"Come here, I'm going to brush out your hair," I grabbed the brush and a hair tie from my bed side table (I didn't know why there was a hair tie, my hair wasn't long enough for that) and got comfortable on the edge of my bed. Lizzy's blush intensified as she sat before me, I took a deep breath before tugging the brush though her long hair.

"OW!"

**. . .**

A few minutes later I had gotten Lizzy's chocolate hair brushed though and braided, "I think you should start braiding you're hair before you go to bed, it'll stop it from getting so tangled," I told her as we made our way to the Rockbell kitchen. When we got there Ed was wearing his normal attire and Al was wearing a white button-up, brown slacks, and a dark brown jacket. They were both quickly gobbling down the corn cereal- except Ed's didn't have any milk in it.

"Why is that Ed guy eating dry cereal?" Lizzy whispered to me as she sat down at one of the chairs at the table. I sat between her and Winry- who was eating cereal like a normal person.

"He doesn't like milk," I whispered back as I poured myself a bowl.

Lizzy gaped, "No wonder he's so short, what the heck did his mom breast feed him? Orange juice?" she whispered.

I choked on the cereal in my mouth, "Addie you alright?" Winry asked from behind me- then slamming her strong hand on my back. Which in turned caused me to choke more.

"I'm *cough* alright, please stop," I hit my chest with my fist as Winry stopped going all out on my back, "I'm alright, I'm alright". I took a sip of my milk.

**. . .**

Ten minutes later and I was almost out the door, the sun was starting to lick the horizon and it seemed like Winry was never going to let me go, "Okay, Win, you're going to have to let me go some time," I told her as I tried to get away. Ed, Al, and Lizzy were already walking to the train station and I needed to catch up.

She let me go and rubbed tears from her eyes, "Sorry it's just that I've missed you so much."

I grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, I'll be back in no time, thanks for the clothes by the way."

She smiled at me, "Sorry if it's not warm enough, you guy's are going to the north and I tried to find the warmest clothes I could,".

"They're great," I told her as I adjusted Crutchie, "Now I really have to go. Goodbye Winry," I got all the way though the door this time and was halfway down the steps before I heard something behind me.

"Goodbye Addie," I looked back at her and I saw a grin so bright that it should never be pulled from her face again.

* * *

><p><em>Why is my pillow so hard? <em>I asked myself as I blinked awake. My butt was sore and my neck felt like there was around ten knots in it but the only thing I could compute was that there was something hard underneath my head and something warm leaning against it. I saw that Lizzy was snickering and Al was saying something that sounded like, "shh don't wake them up,".

I looked at the thing leaning on my head and pulled away instantly- oh my god it was Ed. I was sleeping on Ed's automail shoulder. My face reddened and Ed jerked awake- a small blush forming on his cheeks. Lizzy couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing as the train rolled to a stop. "Huh, looks like we're here," Ed wouldn't look at me and I was confused to where our relationship was going. I mean he _kissed _me. So where were we.

"Yep," Lizzy stood up and stretched as the other passengers started to do the same. She handed me Crutchie and I stood and rolled my neck.

**. . .**

"So what's this lady's name anyway?" Lizzy asked, looking at the shadows in the ally's wearily. I was put off by them too, they didn't feel right to me.

Ed was walking aside me, god he was so confusing. I wanted to date him but he hadn't said anything to me so I was just left walking around in circles, "Her name is Deanna Mencken, she lives a few blocks away from here."

Something bad was going to happen, I could just feel it. I looked behind me and my eyes widened, there was a spear made of **shadows **coming strait at me. I fell back- my ass coming painfully in contact with ground harder then a porn-stars dick. I couldn't stop the yelp from coming from my mouth. Could you blame me? A fucking shadow almost sliced my face off!

"Addie!" I heard Ed yell as he deflected the next shadow from coming at me. I heard someone clap their hands and I looked over to see that Al had quickly created a spear as he slashed a shadow knife from hitting Lizzy. What the hell was going on?

I was still on the ground and not fast enough from getting a piece of chalk from the bag Winry had packed with necessities when a shadow had sliced right past my face and hit my ear, leaving it stinging. The next shadow sliced my cheek and it blazed with pain. I finally got the chalk out and got a circle down before I saw a shadow heading for my chest. The shadow was diffrent then the others, it had a purple eyes in in. They s tared into my soul the way the gate babies' had. I was in a shock with a half finished transmutation circle in front of me, quick as a flash Lizzy was there- clapping her hands and connecting them to the ground- a wall separated us from the shadow and I gaped at her. How did she do that? Did she see the gate when we past though-

My train of thought crashed as a flash of light blinded me and a familiar voice yelled, "He'll be back soon, come with me!"

I looked behind me and my eyes widened, "Mom!?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHHhhHAHHAHAhahahHhhhahhhhhHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH ed figure your shit out. <strong>

**OkAY! Hello, yes you all are awesome but please review to become part of club "We Ship Eddie 5 eva!" Number of Members:8 (3 are Al, Winry, and I, we're still convincing Liz). WELCOME KAGOMEUCHIHA101 TO THE CLUB!**

**Lizzy: QUEEN-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCPECT OUR SOULS. **

**Addie: When the fuck did my mom get here. **

**Addie's Mom: Hi Sweety! Oh my gosh you need a sweater, it's cold outside. **

**Addie: Moooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	7. INTERNALLYSCREAMING

**Wow, I-I just, I can't with this chapter...**

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

Whoa, how did I do that? I just- oh my god. I created a wall. BY CLAPPING MY HANDS! I'M SO AWESOME! A bright flash of light that nearly blinded me tore me out of my inner dialogue, "He'll be back soon, come with me!" I looked behind me and my eyes widened no, he couldn't be here. That was impossible.

"Mom!?" Addie yelled out and I looked at her, confused. In no way could that be her mom, first of all- my brother wasn't female.

Standing in front of me was my brother, giant glasses and all. He looked exactly like I remembered, but that didn't make sense. Not at all. Kain was in another dimension as far as I understood it. There was no way that he could be here. "Kain?" I asked wearily, not trusting the figure in front of me. I looked over at Al his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"M-mom?" he stammered out uncertainly, and took a step closer to Kain. Now everything made no sense. If Al was seeing his mom, Addie was seeing hers- then who was Ed seeing? I looked over at him- his eyes were wide and his guard was down. I haven't known Ed for every long but I could already tell that didn't happen for no reason.

"Come on!" 'Kain' yelled at us and I felt a unreasonable compulsion came over me that if I went over there, everything would be alright and I'd be safe with my family... I moved my feet towards him- my legs feeling like led. I needed to feel safe again, I'd spent way too much time cold and alone- if I was with Kain then he would swoop in and save me like he did when we were younger.

_Snap out of it, Lizzy! _My brain yelled and me and it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me. I had learned a long time a go that I couldn't rely on people too much- that's why I didn't need Kain to come and save me. I looked around at my companions- Addie had somehow gotten up and was hobbling over to 'Kain', Crutchie under her arm. Her ear was bloody and the crimson liquid was dripping out of a shallow cut across her cheek.

Ed was curiously looking at 'Kain' and walking towards him. Above his right eye was bleeding and it looked like there were a few cuts and scrapes on his hand that wasn't metal.

Al didn't look much different then his brother except the bridge of his nose was bleeding instead of above his right eye. What I needed to figure out was why the hell we were all seeing different things. "Uh, guys, I don't think we should be going towards him..." I trailed off. Addie, Al, and Ed's eyes were all glazed over- like they had been drugged. Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge- what was I suppose to do!? Now that I had been pulled from "Kain's" spell, he seemed to be admitting something a lot more dangerous then sunshine and a good feeling.

Out of nowhere those shadow things were surrounding Ed, Addie, Al, and I. They seemed... alive in someway. I had to do something fast, god knows what would happen if those idiots got to 'Kain' or whoever he was. "Guess I'm going to be doing this myself," I mumbled under my breath.

Since Addie was closest- I went for her first. I pulled Crutchie out from underneath her arm but she just kept going. _Oh for god's sake, _I pulled her back by her hand and hit the back of her neck. _Oh sweet Jesus that hurt _I thought as I shook my hand and she went nighty-by, "Sorryyyyy," I told her as I put her on the ground, where she hit her head "Sorry again."

I went for Al next, halfway there a shadow went for my next. I just clapped out of instinct and put my hands onto the ground and a wall blocked it off. I didn't have time for this stuff, I have to save my newly found friends. From what I've observed, what ever was going on was a lot like how Sirens were suppose to act in Greek myths. But they were in water, so I basically had no idea what was going on. I hit Al on the back of the neck, this time cradling my poor hand as I set him on the ground with as much gracefulness as I had with Addie. The shadows came after me when I dove for Ed hitting him on the back of the neck and all but using him as a human shield as I got away from the shadows. Surprisingly they didn't seriously maim the blond shorty above me- a few cuts but nothing major.

When I crawled from underneath the unconscious Ed I saw an Asian girl that was wearing some serious ninja garb jumping off the rooftop of a nearby one story house. As she jumped she let go of a flash bomb. Reason I knew it was a flash bomb? It exploded with a giant flash of light. The girl landed besides me and I jumped with a start. "We need to go," she said as she walked over to Addie and picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She grabbed Ed's hand and all but dragged him over to Al.

I quickly stood up and ran over to the knocked out boy, throwing his arm around my shoulders, "I got him, but uh, who are you?" I asked, I was a bit shell shocked.

She looked at me, her brown eyes were hard with the sight of too much bloodshed, "I'm Lan Fan," she answered and I internally screamed.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

My eyes opened and my hand instantly went to my neck. Holy shit it hurt. The last thing I remembered was seeing my mom... but that wasn't right- she was dead. When Riza had learned that I didn't remember any of Addison's past (basically the stuff that Addison- the other me- had lived) she'd given me a quick rundown of everything. From my mom dying to my dad -her brother- abusing me without her knowledge. But a rundown of my past wasn't what I was focused on, it was the fact that I was in a strange room in a strange house. Like seriously, I'm confused. The door opened and the sudden brightness almost blinded me. When my vision cleared up I saw Ed standing in the doorway- looking hot as ever with a bandage around his head. Not that I thought behind hurt was hot or something *cough*.

"Sooo, were are we?" I asked him, looking around at the room. It was simple- white walls and a few cots stuck in random places.

He fully came into to room and stuck his hands into the pocket of his red jacket, "You know those weird Xingese guys we met a few months before you 'died'?" he asked, not looking at me in the eyes. Which caused me to want to rip my hair out. ED OH MY GOD I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL YOU JUST LOOK ME IN THE EYES!

"Yeah," I answered, looking glumly at the bed. I guess Ed really didn't like me like that, even though he did kiss me. Ugh, why is being a teenager so confusing!? I wish I could go back to Kindergarten or something and play with crayons or something.

"We'll as it turns out, that idiot prince- Ling had been kidnapped at that train station and the girl guard and the old guy have been looking for him ever since. They came here the same reason as us. They thought the Bridge here could help them find him. When they got here she was dead- this was her house," he explained. Oh weird, I was sleeping in a dead persons sheets, "You know you can still go back to Winry's, you'd be safe- from what Lizzy said-"

"Ed?" I asked, cutting him off. The dark circles underneath his eyes hadn't gone away, "do you like me?" oh god I could have phrased that better but whatever, I already said it. Ugh, being a teenager is hard.

He blushed slightly, "Well yeah you're my apprentice and my friend," he answered and I groaned. Not what I was asking Ed!

"I mean like-like, me," god was I in fifth grade? "'Cause you kissed me, and I like you and ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I burred my face into my pillow that smelled slightly like mildew, "forget I asked," I mumbled.

"Addie," Ed said and I looked up, when had he gotten so close? And why was he grinning? "I do like you- and I'm going to be you're boyfriend," he declared.

Oh my fucking god is this happening? "Whaa?" I trailed off before he silenced me with kiss- causing my blushed to deepen and me to slightly respond. I had absolutely no idea how to kiss. When he pulled back I'm pretty sure you could fry an egg on my face it was that warm. "So- what?" I asked, I noticed that a slight blush was covering his cheeks.

"I don't know why it took you having to die in my arms to realize that, Addie, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>*heavy breathing* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OMFG FINALLY! IT'S OFFICIAL! IT'S A THING! EDDIE IS FAN-CANNON! OMG! WHERES THE CHAMPAGNE! I DON'T CARE IF MOST OF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! THERE NEEDS TO BE A PARTY WITH FIRE WORKS! OMG! I DON'T OWN FMA! I CAN'T! FEEELLLLLLLLLLSSSSS! <strong>

* * *

><p>-Omake-<p>

"Yep, because I don't know why it took you having to dye in my arms to realize that Addie, you're better as a blonde."

Addie gasped, patting her purple and black hair, "Ed you're such a dick!"

"It's just a phase Addie," Ed deadpans

"Ed you ignorant slut! It's not a phase, it's who I **am**!"

"You really need to get off Tumblr Addie," Ed tells her as he rips the laptop away from the typing fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's why spelling die and dye differently is important. <strong>


	8. LORD OF THE BEAN SPROUTS!

**Yay! Back with a new chapter! Welcome Mark-Kris Robin to club "We Ship Eddie 5eva!"! Members: 9!**

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

If I hadn't been convinced that I was really in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe earlier- then I was sure as death that I was now. I can't believe that I actually met Lan Fan! All my friends who had actually watched Fullmetal Alchemist had all said that Lan Fan was basically their favorite character. Wait till I told them-

My thought cut off. I wouldn't be seeing them ever again. I visibly shook my head- trying to clear out the skeletons in there. "Are you alright?" Al asked from besides me. I looked over at him and I was surprised to see that he was looking at me worriedly. A lock of hair was falling into his eyes and it was bothering me. I almost reached up my hand to get it away from his eyes but I forced my hand down. I'd just met this guy.

"Yeah," I answered- rubbing my arm though the cream colored jacket. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Lan Fan had gone Glob knows where and Ed had went to go check on Addie. Conveniently leaving me with Al. Oh jeez, Al seemed to be the nicest person on the planet and then there was flat chested clueless me. "Al?" I asked, looking over at the red wall to my right.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Uh," I didn't quite know how to ask the question that had been bothering me for awhile, "This morning, Addie mentioned that you had been stuck in armor? Were you, like, super glued to some medieval knight metal or something?" I asked dumbly. My old friends had mentioned stuff about armor and the name Al but I couldn't remember! Why the heck did I have to be doodling the whole time when I was around them!?

Al chuckled slightly and I felt my cheeks heat up. God I knew it was a stupid question. "No, it wasn't anything like that. When Brother and I were younger we tried to bring our Mom back to life," Al answered with a slight smile as he stared off, his mind going to memories, "but we failed- Ed lost his arm and leg- I lost my whole body. Luckily he attached my soul to a suit of armor. When Addie "died", she traded her body for mine," he leaned back and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"She brought you back?" I gasped. I liked Addie a lot, and the fact that she had been the one to bring back Al made me respect her a whole lot more. She was braver then I had ever been in my 14 years of living.

"Yeah," he answered, his hand fell from the nape of his neck and onto my hand. My face erupted into a blush and I snatched my hand back. I'd never acted this way around boys before. Maybe it was because he's hot. Yeah that's probably it.

"You guys were idiots," I told him. I wasn't going to defend what they did. I would be sad if my mom died- but I wouldn't try to bring her back. It's not how the flow of the world worked. It just doesn't do that.

Al's smile dropped and his eyes darkened, "I know, we just wanted to see her smile again,". Okay, that is what I could sympathies with. When my grandma died- the one I was named after- I wouldn't come out of my room for a week. I kept thinking that at any moment she would burst into my room and everything would be alright.

I relaxed back into the brown couch and put my hands behind my head, "Is she what you saw? When we got attacked," I asked, tilting my head to his blond one. He nodded, his brown eyes looked like they were remembering the encounter. "I saw my older brother," I told him, my eyes lazily going to the ceiling.

"Oh, do you miss him a lot?" he inquired, turning his body slightly to look at me better. I sat up and gasped- all the dots were connecting. "What's wrong?"

I stood up and ran my hand though my hair- upbraiding it. "Oh! No way!" I mumbled to myself as I paced back and fourth. Al looked at me with curiosity but I too focused on what I just discovered to care. My hands spazzed and I grinned manically, I was just too smart for my own good.

Ed and Addie appeared in the doorway and Addie had to do a double take, "Al, what did you do to Lizzy?" she asked. Her face was slightly laced with pain and I guessed that her legs were bothering her. She also looked like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

" I didn't do anything!" Al defended, "she did it on her own!"

"Addie," I pointed at her, "You saw you're mom right? You miss her, yeah?" I asked at a bullet fire rate.

She looked a little shocked but answered none the less, "Yeah, I guess."

My finger pointed to Ed, "Short stack," he raged and Addie had to hold him back, "who did you see?"

He stopped, " Hughes..." I didn't know who that was but it didn't matter.

"You miss this Hughes guy?" I asked- already knowing the answer- he nodded and I grinned. I started pacing again as I explained, "So who ever this person was- they have the power to warp the air around them- or possibly the way you see pictures, into the image of someone that you really miss."

"Then why didn't it affect you?" Al asked, he was leaning forward now and hanging onto every word I said.

I hadn't thought about that. "Maybe it's because I wasn't born- or suppose to- in this universe. Maybe I'm immune or something," I answered, moving my hand underneath my chin. Sweet- I wasn't useless in this group of rag-tag vertically challenged teens.

Addie moved over to a chair, it was obvious that her leg was hurting her. "It explains why you can transmute without a circle," she explained- rubbing her right leg. The Elric brothers gasped, and I gaped. So that's what I did, when I made that wall. Thinking back on it, I remember analyzing what that ground was made out off, decomposing it then rebuilding them. "You're obviously not a Bridge like me. Bridges can't transmute without a circle, it gives them- us to much power," she told us. That made sense, nothing should have absolute power.

I plopped back down next to Al- running a hand through my brown hair again and sighing. What was I getting my self into? I had already almost **died**. That was enough to get anyone running for the hills. But, I don't know how to explain it, with this group I actually felt like I had friends that I could rely on.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

My leg hurt for some unknown reason. Despite the fact that the best thing that could ever possibly happen to me happened not 10 minutes ago, _Edward, lord of the Bean Sprouts, Elric kissed me. _

Of course my happy demeanor had to be knocked down by Liz-Liz's explanation of what had attacked us earlier. It was hard to believe that what I had saw hadn't been my mom. It seemed so real, like everything could have turned out alright if I had just been with her. But it wasn't- isn't possible. My "mom" had died giving birth to my baby brother. Who in turned died by my dad killing him. Wow, my family is seriously fucked up.

Well technically they're not really my family. I'd never even met them, it was Addison (aka the other me) who was related to them. I was just a girl taking another one's place. Now I've got myself all bummed-out. _Gurlll, you're Edward Elric's girlfriend! _I mentally prompted, _pat yourself on the back for once and fudging **fangirl**!_

**. . .**

That night Lan Fan and Fu had explained to us all the places that they had searched. Which was basically most of the East Area and South Area, they had just started out in the North Area. Which was where we were, in the city of Iobitu close to the North Area eastern boarder. The whole group had agreed to go to North City to search for the missing prince. Even Lizzy, who was quickly adapting to the new land around her. Her only complaining was the fact that she would have to ride on more trains. I fully backed her up on that position.

When we had searched North City thoroughly, Lan Fan and Fu would break to the West Area because they were use to more heated weather. Ed, Al, Lizzy, and I would search more of the North Area (that included Fort Briggs) because Ed had better military access up here.

After the majority of the planning everyone signed off to hit the hay. Lizzy practically fell on top of her sheets when she got to our room. "Listen Liz-Liz-"

"Don't ever call me that again," she mumbled into her pillow.

I smiled and continued, "If you have nightmares, don't be afraid to wake me up," she was staring at me now, "I know what it's like to be to terrified to let anyone know,". She looked so small at that moment. I realized she was only 14, a small little girl stuck in a world she didn't know.

She didn't answer for a little while, then she smiled slightly, "Alright,".

* * *

><p><strong>IIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN SHHIPPPPP LIDDIE (Liz-Liz and Addie) ALLLLLLL I WANNNTTTT! NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! Nah, Eddie's still my otp. But Alzzy (Al and Lizzy, OMG LOOK HOW CUTE THEY AREEE *fangirls*) is a close contender. Yeah, I'm the only one shipping Liddie and Alzzy aren't I? <strong>

**Liz-Liz: QUEEN-CHAN OWNS A BAG OF CHEETOS AND ADDIE AND I'S SOULS! NOT FULLMETAL SOMETHING! **


	9. Who Is This Girl?

**What I should be doing: writing this fanfic**

**What I did: Dicked around Tumblr**

_**I don't own fullmetal alchemist. There, you have it. I'm not the amazing cow queen, more of a rabbit lord of sorts. **_

* * *

><p>(Liz-Liz)<p>

Besides me, Addie shivered, rubbing her exposed forearms. "You cold?" I asked her, looking at her worriedly. The gang was packing up their stuff while the short teen and I sat on the couch awkwardly since all we had was basically the clothes on our back.

The older teen nodded, "Just a little," she answered. The fine blonde hairs on her arms were sticking up and she had goose bumps. "But, I've been though soo much worse!" she joked, rubbing her arms again.

I smiled slightly and got up, I'd seen a jacket around here somewhere. "Be right back," I told her, going over to the small closet in the corner of the room.

"Liz?" the disabled girl asked, struggling getting Crutchie under her arm, "whhattttt are you doing?" she drawled, hobbling over to me. I smiled and threw open the door, seeing the varying jackets the old house had to offer. "Aw hell naw," Addie said, surprised, "you are not stealing _jackets _from some poor old dead woman's house! For me no less!" she argued. I grinned and pulled out a green parka with black sleeves.

"This should do it," I told her, pulling the parka from the hook.

"Noooo, no, no, no, no, you are not putting me in that," she protested, backing away from me. I pulled the jacket up her arm that wasn't taken over by Crutchie- _**DARK LORD OF ALL!** _"Oh that's warm," she instantly shushed up- shrinking into the slightly big dudes parka, "I might just keep this even though it's so, _so, **so **_ wrong."

Al walked in, causing me to clam up instantly. Jeez why did I always do that around him? "You girl's ready to go?" he asked, his older brother entering the room besides him.

"Finally!" Addie exclaimed, all but running towards the two brothers. Some times it surprised me how much of a connection those three had. If I had to compare it to anything, it be the whole Liz-Kid-Patty relationship in soul eater. Sure, Ed, Al, and Addie had their differences- but it was like they moved like a single blade. Almost like if Addie was sick- Ed and Al would know before she even knew it. They were a team built by experience and who was I? A half Italian girl who was stumbling her way though this messed up world?

"Come on, Jones, we're going to miss our train," Ed's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He looked vaguely annoyed while Addie -who was holding his hand- looked like she was dreading the upcoming train ride. Al however looked worried, no wonder Addie calling him Jesus in a Can.

"I'm comin' Elric," I answered, already apologizing to my butt for the future pain.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Ed, gimme you're wallet!" I called, already eyeing the book stores around the train station.

"What! Why?" My boyfriend asked, giving me a shifty look.

My brain thirsting for the amazing literary inventions inside those bookstores. "I need to buy the literary word!" I pleaded, tugging on his hand.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine," he pulled out a leather wallet and took out 20 cens, "that should be enough for 2 books,".

I squealed and awkwardly hugged the 16 year old with one arm, trying not to disturb Crutchie. "I love you, Ed!" I told him, his face erupting in a blush. I let him go, a slight blush on my cheeks, "Come along, Liz, we have adventures of the literary kind to discover!"

Lizzy looked confused for a second before following me to the nearest book store. I opened the door and there were shelves upon shelves of glorious books! Fantasy, sy-fi, action, non-fiction, alchemy! It was one of the most beautiful sights that I would ever come across. I eagerly 'sprinted' to the science-fiction section. I pulled out books, seeing which ones caught my eyes, 20000 Leagues Under the Sea  by Jules Herien. That looked good.

"I never really got into books," I heard Lizzy from besides me, her eyes lazily scanning the shelves b

I gaped, how could you not like reading, "Why?" I asked, moving over to the medical alchemy section.

The sweet smell of the pages was invading my senses as she explained, "Well, to me, I get impatient with the narrator. Like, I want them to just get though the door instead of thinking about the meaning of life because the wood of the door way reminded them about their dead mothers hair or somethin',".

I nodded in understanding, I could live with that, "You're stereotyping a bit though," I pointed out, grabbing a medical alchemy book from the shelf.

Lizzy shrugged, "Eh, doesn't matter, I like non-fiction books better anyway,". I payed for the books (apparently this Jules Herien guy lives in Creta). When I exited the store some little girl ran smack down into me- knocking me straight down on my butt. "Watch-" I was cut of by the little girl, she looked like she was from Xing, throwing some knives into a pentagram formation, then transmuting the wall they were in.

That wasn't possible! You can only transmute by being near the object transmuting. This girl transmuted from 20 ft. away! Who was this girl?!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is kind of a filler chapter, more stuff shall happen in the next one!<strong>


	10. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Guys, I'm trying to make these chapters longer but I'm worried about writing to much and my precious readers bored, anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Addie<p>

"How dare you mess with a little girls emotions!" the Xingese girl yelled as she activated one of her alchemy looking things. Who was she talking too? I looked at where she was yelling and would have done a spit take if I had any water.

It was fucking Ed and Al, she was talking to Ed and Al. "Ed! What the hell are you doing!? Who is this girl?" I yelled at his approaching form. Lizzy put an arm around me and helped me back on my feet, graciously handing me Crutchie. I couldn't even leave those brothers alone for a few moments without them getting in a fight. Such high maintenance.

Ed came over to us, dodging one of the projectile attacks from the girl. "I- I don't know. I went up to her and she just attacked me!" he explained. I raised an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure that's not all that happened. "I'm serious! That's all I did!" he defended.

"Alright if that's what yo-" Ed pulled me to his chest an jumped back, "What the hell?" I looked back at where I was standing and saw a giant icicle where I had been standing that would have impaled me for sure. "Oh, thanks..." I trailed off. Did that little girl really want us dead that much?

"Come on," he grabbed my free hand and started running. Or at least walking fast so I could keep up with my jacked up legs. He suddenly stopped and clapped his hands and connected his hands with the ground, probably stopping something from killing us. _Goddamn it, why can't I do anything? _I asked myself. I looked back at Lizzy and Al, who were slowly getting closer to the little girl. Where was I? Running away.

I stopped, "Ed, I'm not going to run away," I told him, still holding him hand.

"Come on, Addie, we don't have much time," Ed tugged at my hand. This was very out of character for him. He would be fighting and probably breaking his arm again. Not pulling me away, I don't think Ed's ever pulled me away from a fight. Whats gotten in to him?

"Not much time for what? Why are you pulling me away from this? You know I can fight even with out my legs," I questioned him as he tugged at my hand again.

He glared at me. _Glared. _"I don't think you can fight, you're a stupid little girl who can't do anything right. God I hated it when you came back. I though I had been rid of you," he sneered at me. My eyes widened and I took a step back. What? This didn't even make any sense. Why- why did he kiss me if he didn't want me back? "You're nothing but a mess up who's biggest accomplishment was being able to walk a few steps on her own legs." His words pierced me like daggers.

I took a step back and tripped on a rock, falling straight on my ass. Why was Ed being like this all the sudden? "Y-you're not him," I stuttered, "You're Envy, aren't you," I accused, trying to scramble back.

He grabbed the collar of the parka, "Envy is dead, he died in the underground city, I'm afraid it's just me, my little Bridge."

I gasped, activating the transmutation circle I had drawn while Ed was talking. A spike jutted up from the ground and Ed jumped away with it only scraping his cheek with the sound of porcelain being scratched. Black smoke poured off him like steam, until it wasn't Ed I was seeing. It was Lies. My head pounded, Lies hadn't changed sense I last saw her, but it didn't stop the pounding in my head every time I saw her. "Where is Ed?" I asked her, glaring.

"Passed out in an alleyway like the rat he is," her voice grated on my ears. The headache was relentless but it didn't stop me from silently drawing a transmutation circle.

"If you hurt him-"

"Relax, if anything, he'll probably just have a bump on his head. Nothing his little girlfriend can't fix," she touched the spike and it disintegrated- leaving behind bits of dust, "It's you I really need, and possibly you're new friend. What's her name? Elizabetta?" I glared at her, Lizzy was my friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. "She'll make a perfect sacrifice. I messed up using Envy the last time, this time around I'll get back to the gate for sure," she made a grab at me but I swung at her wrist with one of the daggers I transmuted from the circle I had been drawing while she was talking.

The dagger broke though her skin with a sickening crack. Instead of blood, drops of gooey _smoke _came out of the wound on her wrist. One of the droplets landed on my thigh and it felt like acid. It burned though the woolen fabric of my leggings and the skin it had touched was an ugly red, like it had been burned. Blood didn't do that. What the hell moved though her veins like blood did with humans? "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. The skin around the blood burn was turning an odd shade of yellow.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lies blue eyes burned with hatred. Her eyes were like flames and I fear if I stared into them long enough my brain would explode. She grabbed my shirt with her other hand and started pulling me away. I grit my teeth and pulled a dagger down the arm holding me and her toxic blood poured down onto my shoulder and chest. I nearly screamed and tears came to my eyes. It felt like hot wax mixed with liquid flames was all over my right side. But at least she let me go. I didn't see what Lies did after that, but she was gone. My vision went black by the time I saw Lizzy, Ed, and Al running towards me.

* * *

><p>Lizzy<p>

I watched as Al caged in the girl, he was panting from the fight despite it being almost 30 degrees Fahrenheit out (-1 degrees Celsius). Every breath I took you could see and my hands were freezing from the cold. I wish I had some gloves right now. "You okay Addie?" I turned around to check on the short blonde girl but she wasn't there, "Addie?" I asked no one, "Addie!" I called. Where was she?

I noticed Ed running towards us, that didn't make sense, he had been with Addie- oh no.

There was a crumbled form way down the street, a glint of a green parka revealing who it was. My eyes widened to dinner plates as I ran towards it. Something wasn't right. "Lizzy? Where are you going?" I heard Al ask me- then gasp when he was what I had seen. Every step felt slower then the last even though I was pushing myself harder then I ever head before.

When I got to her, I almost threw up. Most of her entire right side looked burned. Her clothes had been burned away and her chest was exposed. Her skin was gone. All her muscles were exposed to the air. The skin that hadn't been burned away was a sickening shade of yellow or purple. I felt like throwing up. All her nerve endings were exposed and I couldn't even imagine what it must feel like for her. I heard Ed and Al come up from behind me, Al mumbled something close to "Oh god" but Ed was silent. The golden eyed boy picked up Addie bridle style, careful to avoid the burns, and started running at a break neck pace, "We have to get her to a hospital," I heard him say. "You're going to be alright, Addie, you're going to be okay. I wont loose you again," I heard him mumbling to himself as I ran besides him.

I was afraid, but the Elric brothers must be terrified. They had just gotten her back- and now they could loose her again. I couldn't even imagine was was going though their heads. It would be like me loosing Kain- I flashed back to when Addie had pulled me from the car wreck before we came here. I'd been screaming because there was something inside his stomach. I shivered from the memory. I couldn't let that happen to anyone. But right now, Addie- she couldn't die. She couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Addiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *war flash backs to the first chapter* yes I did do this on purpose.<br>**

**I don't FMA people, I swear I don't. **


	11. She- She Can't Die

**Hello guys! Wow, chapter 11 already, look how far we've gone. This chapter might be slightly triggering- just a warning. As usual I don't own jack shit. **

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

Ed laughed dryly, devoid of all humor. His head was in his hands, getting Addie's blood over his forehead. "Ed, what the hell?" Al asked his older brother, surprising me. Al didn't seem the type to cuss, but, I guess we were all a bit stressed

The second we had gotten to the hospital a nurse had taken Addie from Ed's arms and put her on a gurney and rolling her away from us. Ed looked so... so lost. His face seemed to have aged ten years. The dark circles underneath his eyes almost got darker if that was possible. I imagined that's what he looked like when he lost Addie the first time- jeez this whole thing was messed up.

I mean I had been transported to another universe, met a crazy shaggy haired girl, a mechanic that threw wrenches, and a pair of psychotic brothers. Fought with weirdo shadows and pretty much met Asian assassins. If some one had come up to me five months ago and told me that was going to happen- I'd probably punch them in the mouth. But now... Addie could be _dying. _"It's funny, Al," Ed replied to his brother, " after all we've lost, here I am trying desperately to figure out the impossible," his eyes stared blankly at the floor and Al was pacing in front of me.

I- I don't even know what I was feeling. It felt like I was floating in a pool of molasses, my senses were dulled and it felt like despite the world spinning around me, I was stuck in place. "She- she can't die," I mumbled to myself. Addie was my only connection to this world. With out her I'd be alone. I'd never see my family again- my breathing suddenly became short. The world was collapsing in around me and it felt like I couldn't get any breath.

"Lizzy- Lizzy!" I heard faintly as my chest caved in on it's self. Someone was shaking me- I realized vaguely, "Elizabetta! Elizabetta!" I heard Al yell at me, my eyes focused in on everything and I could feel again. Al was standing in front of me, shaking one of my shoulders and holding one of my hands. "Please, we can't loose you too," he mumbled, and I could see in his eyes he was just barely holding on.

My breathing evened out, "I'm okay, I'm okay," I told him, pulling back my hand and shrugging off the hand on my shoulder. He plopped down in the hard hospital chair besides me, running a hand through is blond hair.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt- then times it by ten. That's what I was feeling at the moment. As the dreary dregs of sleep slipped away and I opened my eyes I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity at the sight of a hospital room ceiling. "Ugh," I mumbled to my self as I sat up- going to rub my head with my right arm but I couldn't. My blurry eyes looked at the limb- surprised to find it covered in bandages. "Wha..." I sat up more- but the constricting pain in my chest caused me to stop halfway there. It was covered too- everything. Something moved on my left and I was happy to see it was just Ed. He was sleeping, his hand was clutching my uninjured left hand. I grinned, he was drooling all over my nice hospital bed sheets.

His eyes snapped open, instantly sitting up. "You're awake!" he cried, golden eyes widening. He hugged me and I hissed in pain when he touched the bandaged side.

"Jeez, Ed, you'd think I'd died or something," I joked as he pulled away. His eyes narrowed slightly, "how long was I out?"

"Three days," he answered- my eyes widening to dinner plates.

"What!?" I cried, no frigging way. I have had enough of coma's and shit. I will not sleep for the rest of my life. "But- but-"

I was cut off as the somber faces of Liz and Al opening the door to my small hospital bed. They were carrying brown bags but when they saw me their faces lit up like light bulbs. "Addie!" Liz yelled, flinging the brown bag in her hand at Ed and jumping at me- hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Whoa there Liz-ster," I comforted, patting her back awkwardly with my left hand.

"I though- I though you would never get out of that darned coma," she whispered into my shoulder. It was obvious that the group had been very worried about me, "there were times when I thought you would die," she mumbled.

I smiled, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, a damned coma wont kill me," I told her as she pulled back. She grabbed the brown paper back from Ed (who was starting to open it up) and scowled at him, "Jeez, save some for the rest of us, Ed," she opened the bag and pulled out a steaming cinnamon roll. It's delicious fumes made their was over to me and my stomach growled. I felt like I could eat a cow. She handed me the piping hot roll and I greedily bit into it. Never had anything tasted so good to me.

"So, what did that to you?" Al asked from his seat besides my hospital bed.

I tried siting up again, wincing at the pain coming from the burns underneath the bandages. "It was Lies," I answered quietly, looking down at my bandaged hand. I remember someone in my school had told me relentlessly that I was too perfect because had basically no scars. Say that to my left side now girl.

Ed scowled while Al's jaw was dusting the floor. There was a vague shade of confusion in Lizzy's eyes but she looked shock none the less. "She was there?" Ed asked, gripping my hand tighter.

I nodded, "Yeah- she, she looked like you," this brought confusion to the teens' faces, "I mean it was like she was able to change the sight perception of my eyes so I would see you or something," I couldn't look them in the face, why did I have to keep ending up in hospitals?


	12. We All Have Our Problems

**HEyyyyyyyEyyyY guys! I'm doing pretty good at this updating thing even though It's like 4 (the AM kind) and I'm running on coffee. I'm setting my goal to at least get to 2000 words this chapter. *reeves writing ****engine* let's do this. **

* * *

><p>Lies growled at the dank sewers around her. She was use to being showered in gold- waited upon by men and woman alike! But where was she now? Surrounded by the slimy bodies of dying <em>things <em>that had she didn't even have enough respect to call them by their names. Her once proud army of homunculi were whittled down to a dying fool, a child, and a lazy beast who didn't know left from right.

She was a queen!

It was all because of that damned bridge and her ragtag group of rats. Addison Jordan Fawkes was a menace and should have died inside that lost city along with Envy- or at least lost her mind like Gluttony.

All she wanted was to get back where she really belonged- the gate. It had to be quick, her physical body was shattering left and right and her homunculi couldn't provide the materials needed to fix it. She couldn't live on a physical plane, she was a being of darkness, of thought- now she had been diminished to this. Lies was angry, it rolled off her in physical waves that sent all manner of sewer dwelling vermin in all directions.

Something squeaked to her right and she sent a dagger at the noise. She did not wan't to be disturbed.

The small form cast in shadows easily avoided the sharp object- his master was to erratic at the moment to throw with accuracy. Kneeling- the form opened it's mouth, "Lady Lies, Addison Fawkes is going to Briggs," the childlike voice told the blue eyed woman, "she hasn't fully recovered,".

Lies smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth, "Are the Elric Brothers and that human with her?" she questioned- already forming a plan to finally take down the Bridge.

"Yes," answered the small form, the shadows around it shivering with excitement.

Lies laughed- her cold voice echoing off the walls. This would be even better then executing that traitor Greed, "Tell your brother to go... talk to them. Make sure it's focused on the brat," oh yes this would be good.

"Yes, M'lady," with that the smallest homunculus sank into the darkness to wake his pig's ass of a brother.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"God Al, it's just a burn! it's not like I'm falling apart at the seams!" I joked at the 15 year old who had been worried about me the second I got out of the hospital. The burn had gotten better, the fresh pink skin stung when someone touched it but I was finally able to get out of the cramped hospital room I'd been in for the past 3 weeks.

He rubbed his neck, "Sorry it's just that-"

I put the scarred hand on his shoulder, "It's fine, Al. I'm just glad I got through it alive," I grinned at him- readjusting the hand griping Crutchie. He grinned back, "So, we're going to Briggs today?" I asked, I don't know why I felt like that place was familiar- it just was. I could almost picture it actually.

Al nodded, looking worried at me (which I rolled my eyes at), "Yeah, we just have to wait for brother and Lizzy to come back," he answered as we walked to the train station.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked- flinching slightly as a cold burst of wind cut at my newly-healed flesh. Ed and Al had gotten me some slacks, a button up, and a black pea coat when I got out. My borrowed clothes from Winry were trashed. I would need to pay them back.

"They're doing something, they'll be here before the train comes," he answered as the train station came into view.

I sighed and looked at the ground, "Al- you've been seeming kind of depressed lately, is there something wrong?" I asked. When ever the blond teen came and saw me he looked less and less like himself. He looked so, so tired. Almost worst then Ed which was saying something. It was like he was just so done with everything. It wasn't the Al I knew who was always smiling even when he couldn't, wanting to save everyone even when all the odds were against him.

When I came out of coma the first time it felt like everything around me had collapsed around me. Like the world had been sucked from life. Everything was bleak and grey and nothing felt _right__. _The only way that I could ever help was to describe it was days upon days of never ending rain that pelted and drowned me. Some days it lighted up a little bit and those were the good days. I've gotten better but even now- walking with Al those thoughts keep creeping up on me.

I don't want Al to experience that. I don't want anyone to experience that.

He chuckled and his face relaxed in ways I hadn't seen before, he leaned down and hugged me- careful of the healing side. "Thank you, Addie," he mumbled into my shoulder, "thank you for everything, you're the first one to have asked,". I hugged him back- the pinked flesh of my hand making me flinch slightly. I didn't like looking at it.

I smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see it. "If you ever need to talk, just come to sister Addie," I told him, grabbing his hand. Depression is a long twisting road full of thorns and boulders, but you don't have to get though it alone.

* * *

><p>Ling paced around his cell- judging for the millionth time how he could get out of the bare-walled room. It had been almost 7 months of being locked up in god knows where and the Xing prince was on his last strand of sanity. He couldn't be here, he had to find a philosophers stone and take control of Xing. What good is a king to his people if he's locked up?<p>

Again Ling's stomach growled from hunger but he had more important things to think of then food. Things like escaping and finding out what had happened to Lan Fan. Food, for once in his life, took second place in his life.

His bare cell held nothing but a cot and all he could do with his days was try to figure out how to get out. His black hair was greasy, his clothes were putrid, and he just had the entirely whole feeling of being unclean.

The grating sound of the slot underneath his door alerted him that it was being opened and in slid a tray of food, "Who are you! Why have you taken me?" he yelled at the unknown guard- already knowing the answer would never come. _At least it get's my voice some work _the prince thought to himself. It was a marvel that he hadn't gone insane yet.

The tray held a scoop of white rice, a slice of bread, and some water- most of which had spilled out when the guard had slid the tray inside his modest cell. He grabbed the bread and stood up to inspect the corners of the cell, again. Over the past months he had done nothing but slide his eyes over the slick walls in search of any imperfections that would help him escape. The only one was the small air vent far above where he could reach even standing on the bed.

The only advantage to being in here was that Ling could hear his captors talking outside of his cell. He'd gotten almost nothing out of it but it provided entertainment when the boredom made him want to claw his eyes out. It was always a child talking with an older man, but the kid sounded much to calculating- much to prideful- to be a kid.

Today was different.

There was the shuffling of feet being dragged and an old man's voice(not the one who talked to the kid) yelling and demanding to be told where he was being taken. Ling shoved his ear onto the door- needing to know what was going on. Never in his life had he been more out of tune. A cell door and a dull thump sounded on the food in the cell to the right of him. The cell door squeaked as it closed and there was the hollow sound of fists banging on the door. Ling knew the sound well. He had pounded on his door so much his hands had bled. "You might as well give up- you're not going to break down that door," he called to his newest neighbor.

The thumping stopped- surprising Ling, he didn't think that his other prisoners could hear him. "Who's there?" that was a dumb question to ask- the guards were right outside.

Ling didn't answer- just thinking about the newest escape plan while absentmindedly eating his rice.

* * *

><p>(Elizabetta)<p>

I checked out the finger less gloves that Ed had gotten Addie while we walked back to the train station. They were royal purple, Ed saying because it was Addie's favorite color, and embroidered into palms were the transmutation circles uses to create daggers in white. Ed had gotten it for the scarred teen because he noticed how much it bothered her to look at the scar encasing pretty much her left hand (along with her side and chest). I guess she thought they were a reminder to her how much she had failed herself despite Ed, Al, or I telling her countless times that it didn't bother us.

Ed didn't want Addie to suffer hence the gloves. He was a pretty good boyfriend from what I could see, I mean how many boyfriends would except their girlfriend having mental problems and want to help without romanticizing it? Not many and I think that shows that Ed's a good person no matter how much shit he'd been put though. I don't doubt that Ed's had a few problems himself.

"I think you're a pretty cool guy, Ed," I told him as I handed him back the purple gloves.

"Thanks- I guess. What are you plotting?" he questioned making me crack a grin. While Addie was rehabilitating Ed and I had gotten closer, in a platonic was of course. Ew- Ed and I? Just no. But I could count us friends.

"Nothing," I chuckled, "just you doing so much for Addie is really awesome. You've realized she has a problem and instead of running away your helping. That's amazing," I explained.

All joking went from the short guy's face, "I understand why she feels the way she does. When I first got this," he grabbed his shoulder, "I couldn't even glance at it. I felt useless and I got my own brothers body taken. Now Addie, she sacrificed her left side, I know where she's coming from," he looked at the ground, eyes clouded with thought.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered as I felt a drop of freezing rain on my scalp, a drop fell on his nose. In a few seconds it was pouring. I grew up in San Francisco so I was use to sudden down pours but I didn't fancy sitting in a train sopping wet. We ran for the train station where I could see Al and Addie waiting for us.

I shook out my wet jacket underneath the canopy of the train station as I waited for Addie to get on the train. It was hard for her but she wouldn't except help from anyone, she needed to do something on her own. My white jacket slipped on easily as Addie cleared the last step and I got on, going twice as fast as Addie. I didn't blame her, we all have our problems, it's how we deal with them is what matters. And she's been dealing with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to point out that depression is a devil that I've been fighting with and if any of you <em>any<em> need to talk about any thing- anything! All you have to do is PM at any time- I will respond I promise.**

**Everyone has a problem in this chapter and I love it. Al's problem is depression while Addie had depression and anxiety towards her scars, Ling need's to escape, Lies wants to get back home, Ed was/is dealing with depression though he's helping out with Addie, and Lizzy has anxiety but it's not that big yet. This was one of my favorite chapters to write- it was amazing with the 4 different POVs. I love it so much.  
><strong>

**I don't own FMA guys, I truly don't. I am only a Queen of Fanfiction, not Cows like Arakawa-sensi.  
><strong>


	13. The Great Snowball Fight of 1917

**Wow guys, chapter 13, I'm so happyyyy. Anyway! Thank you Mark-Kris Robin, KagomeUchiha 101, and Nixie the Bloody Pixie for reviewing last chapter! Now! On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pride looked at the small group of <em>humans <em>that Lady Lies had sent him to collect. He didn't know why his master was so interested in the two brothers- but Addison Fawkes was... entrancing. He could see why his master wanted to go back to the gate- but all he wanted was to see the humans **burn**.

He watched silently as the Bridge laughed at one of the brothers antics at being called short. Honestly- he didn't have any idea why the Bridge would even look at these humans. From what Lady Lies had told him they were practically gods on earth. The Bridge should join them and rule along side Lady Lies. The thought brought an cruel smile to his lips.

"Sweet lord, Ed, he only called you short," the Bridge rolled her eyes at the short Elric brother. Pride sneered, the Bridge shouldn't be socializing with this scum.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I stared down at the purple gloves in wonder. I don't think I could ever be so grateful to Ed or ever repay him. These brothers were way to good for me.

Oh gross is Ed drooling on me?

The short boy had fallen asleep on my shoulder not far after he had given me the alchemy gloves. God I had caused this boy way to much trouble. Why was I always like that? How come I always had to screw up and get myself hurt? I can't even look at my hand now, much less take showers with out cringing and looking to the heavens as not to look at those scars. I was just such a-

_**SNOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE**_

The loud noise that sounded vaguely like a dinosaurs roar broke me out of my monologue. Liz and Alphonse had basically fell on top of each other when they got to sleep. Of course the snore had come from the one and only Lizzy. The Italian's head was in Al's lap and the blond's head was mushed up against the train window painfully. How they were able to sleep like that I'll never know.

I felt a metal hand squeezed my own and my head whipped around to look at the blond leaning on my shoulder. He sat up and rubbed his head with his free hand, "How long was I out?" he asked and I shushed him- almost everyone in the train car was asleep, "Sorry," he whispered.

I laughed quietly, "Probably an hour- it's hard to keep track," I answered in a hushed tone.

"Oh, you've been awake this whole time?" he asked, still whispering. Gosh those gold friggin' eyes made me feel like I could float in them for ever.

I blushed, Ed goddamnit, why do you do this to me! "Yeah, I don't really feel like sleeping," I answered, "besides, I wouldn't be able to look at you're smug little face if I was asleep, Bean Sprout," I told him smugly, smirking a little.

"How many freaking times do I have to tell you-"

I kissed him- grinning against his lips. He seemed surprised for a second before cupping the back of my head and deepening the kiss. I pulled back and full on smirked, "You seriously need to stop talking so much, Bean Sprout," he glared at me for a second before connecting his lips with mine.

"You're too cocky for you're own good, Snoozealot," he countered- grinning. Oh god I thought he had forgotten that nick name. I punched him away from me lightly.

"Don't call me Snoozealot," I glared, fighting a smile from coming to my lips.

Ed rolled his eyes, "I won't call you Snoozealot if you stop calling me Bean Sprout," he bartered, looking like he won a million bucks.

I pondered his preposition for a moment, "Nah, not worth not seeing you're face get angry every time I call you Bean Sprout-" Ed almost exploded, "I can deal with Snoozealot."

The train started slowing down and I prodded Lizzy with my good foot, trying to wake her up in the most lazy way possible. It took a few tried but eventually she popped up- hitting Al in the face. Well at least they were both up. "Holy sheet, there's going to be snow there- isn't there?" Lizzy's brown eyes were alight with glee.

"Yeah," Al smiled, his face lighting up.

The brunette fist pumped, "This'll be the first time I've ever seen snow!" she was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I got really excited too, this would be the first time I'd ever seen snow too. I wonder what it'll be like.

* * *

><p>(Liz)<p>

The train stopped and the group dashed off the train. I noticed that Addie wasn't leaning as heavily on Crutchie. We handed our tickets to the conductor and ran as fast as we could to the outside world. Addie actually almost slipped once. But it was all worth it when the white snow nearly burned out my corneas.

It was even more beautiful then I imagined. Everything was white and looked sort of pure. Like a kid. "Wow," I mumbled to myself taking it in.

"Hey Al, you remember when Resembol had all that snow that one year-" Ed yelped as he was cut off, digging his hand down the back of his jacket, "Addie what the hell!?" he yelled at the shaggy haired teen- who just snickered. She'd thrown a snowball down Ed's neck!

"What?" she asked innocently, "I've never thrown a snowball before! Thought I'd test it out on you," oh she was cheeky.

Ed glared at her, dipping down into the snow underneath him and packing the frozen water into a ball, "You are going to get it," he challenged.

"Hit me with your best shot Bean-" the white ball hit her square in the face.

And that's what started the great snowball fight of 1917. The white balls were everywhere and only the numbing of our own hands could stop us.

The four of us sat around a small table in a cafe- warming our cold hands around hot chocolate cups. Ed and Addie were already making plans on how to get to the infamous Fort Briggs but Al and I were silently sipping our chocolate beverages and waiting for them to kiss. It was seriously only a matter of time until they kissed like the hormone crazed teenage bunnies they were.

A few intense staring moments later Addie got up, "Come on guys, we need to catch the next train if we want to get to Briggs before night," she told us, grabbing Crutchie.

I downed the rest of my hot chocolate and threw on my coat. The second we stepped outside some guy came running out of the cafe calling, "Hey shorty! You left you're pocket watch in there!"

Ed's face turned red with anger and I saw Addie struggling to contain laughter, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN RIDE A FLEA THROUGH A MINIATURE FLAMING RING!" as funny as this all was, it felt like someone was watching us.

Addie swallowed her laughter long enough calm down Ed, "Sweet lord Ed, he only called you short!" she rolled her eyes at the alchemist and threw her free arm around him- grabbing the pocket watch from the guy. Ed grumbled and took the silver pocket watch from Addie's gloved hands and stuffed it into his pocket. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for this week. I hope ya'll liked it and leave a review- *Armstrong voice* THE NEED FOR REVIEWS HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE FAN FICTION FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS! <strong>

**Liz: Queen-chan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist- what she does own is the liter of Mountain Dew that's keeping her awake right now. **


	14. The Northern Wall of Briggs

**Holy Truth chapter 14! Since it's spring break for me and I actually have time to write more the 1000 words- this shall be the longest chapter yet! I can't wait till summer so I can finally work really in depth for this. **

* * *

><p>(Ed)<p>

_"Hey mom!" I was five again, in Resembol and just starting to learn alchemy. The tiny alchemy created horse in my hand as I ran up to my mom. She was picking tomatoes. "Look! Look!" I eagerly thrust my creation towards her. Waiting for her to smile and tell me I was just like dad. _

_"It's beautiful honey!" I grinned- but my mom morphed into Addie. Her skin was as burned like she was when Lies attacked her, "But if you could make this then why didn't you try to save me? Why didn't you stop me from hating myself?" _

_I felt like screaming, "No-no! That's not what happened!" my 5 year old voice screamed, "Addie I wanted to help you! I love you!" _

_Addie **glared **at me. "If you wanted to help so much then how come you let us all die!" her rough voice yelled, gesturing to bodies behind her. Mom, Nina, Hughes, Mustang- Alphonse and Lizzy. "You're so weak! You couldn't even get you're brother's body back! You had to let the girl you loved die to get him back!" _

_"No-no," _

"Ed! Ed wake up!" Addie's voice yelled, shaking me from the nightmare. Her concerned eyes made me blush slightly and I quickly turned away. "Nightmare?" she asked and I nodded, not looking at her. Her burned form from the nightmare kept flashing across my eyes. There's always so much guilt. "Want to talk 'bout it?" she asked, touching my arm.

I pulled on a smile, turning to her, "Nah, it wasn't even that bad of a nightmare anyway," not one atom of her body believed my half-assed lie, "besides, where are Lizzy and Al?"

She sighed, grabbing her arms, "They went to get some fresh air. I can't wait till we get there, this whole day has been full of trains and my butt is done with it,".

I grinned fully, "We'll be there soon enough, Snoozealot," she glared at me.

"So, Bean Sprout, do you think we'll actually find any info on Lies at Briggs?" she smirked. I AM NOT SHORT! I WISH THAT SHE WOULD JUST STOP CALLING ME THAT! SHE. IS. SHORTER. THAN. ME.

I was bubbling with diluted anger, "I'm sure we will," I retorted through gritted teeth, "We might even find some info about that girl and Ling. His disappearance has to do something with Lies. I know it."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Lies- she's something else," Addie murmured, "Something about her eyes, they're so sad but insane."

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

Imagine the most mediocre awkward situation that you've ever been in. Now, times it by... let's say 4 so it's not the most awkward situation but it's up there. That's what it was like with Al and I when we we're leaning on the railing between the train cars. I wish we could be those friends who just talked about things easily. Alas! Good things don't happen to good people- at least not easily. "Sooooooo," I started, the situation getting more and more awkward by the second.

"Uh, I like you're hair," the 15 year old commented from besides me.

I furrowed my eye brows together, "Really? Thanks," I grabbed a strand of hair from my pony tail and fiddled with it nervously. I could see him mentally kicking himself, "I mean no one's ever really complemented me before besides my family,". I'd never really cared what I looked like. As long as it was comfortable. Before I... left my world, I was going to get my hair cut just so I didn't have to work as hard on it in the mornings. "Thank you, Al," I told him, pushing my bangs back from my face.

"You've never been complemented?" he asked and I thanked the lords that it was cold out here and my cheeks were already red.

I brushed the strand of hair I was playing with behind my ear, "Uh yeah, I'm kinda an introvert. I didn't have a lot of friends too..." I trailed off, looking at the snow and hoping that he wouldn't think I was weird.

He didn't do anything like calling me a freak- he just put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Brother and I don't have many friends eather,".

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

When Liz and Al finally came back into the train car I was laying in Ed's lap reading the medical alchemy book I had bought and Ed was staring out the window. Their faces were red from the cold and Al's nose was red like the cutie he was. "What took you guys so long?" I asked them as I flipped a page, "It's gotta be, what? 20 something degrees* out there,".

"No reason, it's just really cool out there," Al responded. Was that a subtle pun?

"It doesn't matter, we're going to be there soon," Ed informed from above me. I poked his side and he looked down at me, a questioning look on his face, "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked and his eyes softened.

"Yeah, of course," he ruffled my hair with his automail hand and I grinned despite knowing that he wasn't. I sat up for a second and kissed his cheek before going back to my book. I was starting to get better at alchemy.

* * *

><p>"This is where I let you off," the guy that had kindly gotten our miss matched group up to Briggs' land told us, "make sure to stay on the path," he warned as he road off.<p>

"Thank you!" I called after him. Ed sneezed and I looked at him weirdly, "Is the all powerful Fullmetal Alchemist catching a collldddddd?" I cooed, bumping into him.

He glared at me, "I am cold, but not sick," he answered with a roll of his eyes, "aren't you?"

I blinked at him, "Cold? Hell yes," Cruchie's aluminum support was freezing, "I'm also ready to get this walk started lets-" I let out a yelp as I fell to the ground in a blob of freezing flesh. I pushed off the ground to a sitting position to find Lizzy and Ed buckling with laughter and Al trying to hold it in. "Shut up!" I yelled, Crutchie had sank into the snow. I stood up and wiped off my butt, my leg was getting better and I was actually able to walk a few paces without help.

"Come 'ere," Ed chuckled and put and arm around my waist and I instantly put an arm around his shoulders and sighed. I didn't like not being able to walk on my own. Al picked up Crutchie and grinned at me.

I blushed, "You guys'll never stop teasing me about this will you?" I asked, already regretting the answer.

"Never" Lizzy answered, coughing down her laughter.

* * *

><p>(Al)<p>

"Sweet holy fuck it's cold," Addie commentated from her spot of huddling besides Ed.

"Y-you can s-say that a-a-again," Lizzy stuttered. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and I wasn't fairing much better. The weather had changed from a clear snowy day to a freaking blizzard.

"Sweet holy fu-"

"I-I didn't m-mean litteral-ly!" Lizzy shouted, wiping her running nose on her sleeve.

Brother visibly shook, "I knew that the weather up here is unpredictable but I didn't think this much!" he complained and Addie huddled closer to him, shivering. Her crutch was freezing also. If it hadn't been the gloves I was wearing my hands would have been frost bitten long ago.

"What are we going to do now!" I fretted, "we can't even see the road!"

"Relax," Brother chattered out, "Teacher survived a whole month out here during her training!"

"N-no way!" even Addie's voice sounded frozen, "not even she could do that!" her eyes were desperately trying to see through the snow.

Brother's teeth we're chattering at an alarming rate, it was surprising that they were even still in his mouth, "Sure she could! I heard she killed a bear."

"W-who's Teacher?" Lizzy asked, shivering.

"E-Ed and Al's a-alchemy teacher," Addie piped, "and aren't the bears out her suppose to be 15 meter's tall? There's no way she could have killed one-"

There was a stomp behind us and we turned around to see what it was in fear, _it was a bear. _

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I slipped back a few paces as Ed clapped and turned his automail into a "sword". I couldn't believe my eyes, the "bear" slammed it's arm down right where we were standing as the group jumped back. "That's no bear!" Ed shouted as he got a better look at the man. He was wearing a military uniform and had a Mohawk and a braid. Not the best hairstyle. He was buff also, I mean, **really buff**.

"No shit!" I shouted at him before yelping as a net came down around Al, Lizzy and me. _That guy has automail, _I thought to myself as Ed and the bear-man fought. Well, now was a good a time as ever to try out my new gloves. I clapped them together and touched the snow covered ground- creating ice daggers. Hey, I didn't have a lot of material.

Ed's automail was freezing up I observed as I cut though the net. I had to be quick, the ice was melting in my hands. "Come onnn," I mumbled under my breath.

Okay, I hadn't been paying attention to Ed's fight with the bear-man, but he wasn't doing so hot. When I got free of the net Ed was practically hanging onto the guy's alligator like automail. I had to think fast something to jam the rotor... oh Lizzy's hair would be perfect. "Sorry about this," I pleaded with her as I cut of a strand and tied it to the dagger. God I hope this works, I threw it right at the bear-man's automail and prayed it would jam it. "Goin' down," I mumbled as I fell on my ass.

The bear-man's automail jammed to my relief, "Brother, are you alright?" Al asked the bean sprout.

"Winry's going to kill me," he declared, rubbing his automail.

"Not bad, especially with that normal automail," the bear-man praised, "but it's all over now."

"Huh-" Lizzy looked around confusedly, then an 'oh' forming on her lips. I looked and saw we were surrounded by soldiers- with gun's pointed at our faces. "let me guess- the Briggs' mountain guard," Lizzy's sighed, hanging her head as if to say "god why do I travel with these idiots".

Ed helped me up and the guns followed all our movements. My hand's shot up in the air, I was not getting shot. The snow cleared and there was a wall smack down in front of us. "Buccaneer! Who are they?!" a strong female voice brought my head up to look at- Oliver?

I took a step back in surprise and a gun cocked, making me afraid to even breath. Oliver- the one I had known- had lived in my building on the other side of the gate. I guess it makes sense that if she was there she'd be over hear also... but it's just a surprise to see a face that you'd thought you'd never see again. I shouldn't be so surprised, it's been happening to me a lot.

The bear-man went stiff as a board and put his hands behind his back, "I'm sorry General Armstrong, I didn't see you there, I apologize for the disturbance."

There was a man standing besides Oliv- General Armstrong and they were looking down on us with the look of bears. "I'll ask again, who are you?!" she yelled down at us. Bringing up my first memories of when I met Oliver.

"My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed answered, "this is my brother, my apprentice and her friend who seems to follow us everywhere!" Lizzy glared at him, "We were sent by Major Armstrong from Central Command to meet with the General in charge of this post. Now can you call of you're guard dogs?"

"Search them!" she called down.

"But I'm with the military!" Ed complained.

The guards started patting us down and General Armstrong explained, "Sure- anyone can clam to be someone famous."

They went though the one suit case filled with all of our clothes, not like we had many to begin with. They found the letter of introduction from Major Armstrong and ran it up to General Armstrong. Ed explained what it was and she inspected it.

"Yep, it's from Alex alright," she ripped it in half to Ed's displeasure, "A letter of introduction means nothing to me, I don't put much stock into another's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people I meet with my own eyes," she let the ripped up pieces of paper flow in the wind, "Enter, but be warned, I wont coddle you because you're children. Here only the strong survive."

* * *

><p><strong>*for those of you who use Celsius, think -6 degrees. <strong>

**And there you have it! Oliver Mira Armstrong is officially here and I am happy. Special thanks to KawaiiloverAnime, Mark-Kris Robin, KagomeUchiha101, and Nixie the Bloody Pixie for reviewing!**

**Addie: she don't own shit. **

* * *

><p>-Omake-<p>

He didn't do anything like calling me a freak- he just put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I feel you, Bro,".

"Cut!" Director Queen-chan yell's out as everyone on the set groans in annoyance, "It's 'Brother and I don't have many friends eather' Al!"

Lizzy can't stop laughing and Al is cracking up. The temptation was to great to ignore. Ed and Addie are hanging off each other laughing in the back. Lizzy and Al get back into place and become the 'serious' actors they are.

Ed and Addie try to be quiet as their friends try to do the scene again, try.

* * *

><p><strong>(Encase you didn't get it it's an actor au, they're all actors and Lies is a tv show.)<strong>


	15. I Like Ed in His Underwear

***Will I Am voice* Bring the action. **

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I am not going to lie- I love Ed in only his underwear. "Exposure?" Ed questioned the automail mechanic lady. She had short blonde hair pushed back from her face and blue eyes covered up by round glasses. When we got inside Fort Briggs Ed was rushed off to the Medical Room because of his automail. Turns out wearing automail in the cold isn't the best so Ed had to take off most of his clothes and put hot rags onto the skin touching his automail. Despite him almost being frozen, the view was sweet. It's not like it was the first time I'd seen him in his underwear... very weird memories of Rush Valley.

"Yes that's right," she responded, "you got lucky, you almost got frost bite. You need to be careful walking around in a snow storm, the flesh that's touching you're automail will freeze. You need to oil it or it will stiffen," she explained crossing her arms. I had the weirdest sensation that this'll be Winry when she gets older... but more automail freak.

"So that Buccaneer guy have a different type of automail?" Lizzy asked from the back of the room besides Al.

The door burst open and in came the devil himself- Buccaneer or whatever his name was. "It's no use Doc, I can't get this hair unstuck," he showed his Lizzy-hair ridden automail to the world. Lizzy's hands went up to the side of her head where a short lock of hair was sticking up. That I felt personally guilty for. Some other automail mechanic started working on getting Lizzy's hair unstuck from the Buccaneer's arm.

"Up here you're automail has to be flexible and lightweight, it also has to be resistant to the cold," the mechanic lady looked proudly at the Buccaneer's arm, "after some trial and error we found an aloe that works. A combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickle, copper, and so on." She grinned at Ed.

The blond alchemist sighed, smacking his head slightly, "And here I assumed it was just iron. No wonder I couldn't destroy it."

I grinned at him and leaned on the wall, "Looks like you don't know everything Bean Spout," I smiled at his pissed off expression.

"Hey Doc, be careful, you planning on giving him all out secrets?" The Brigadier asked when he was released from the male mechanic. He had switched his crocodile automail out for the regular arm type.

"Why shouldn't I?" the lady mechanic mused, looking over at him, "he's a state alchemist, he has a right to know doesn't he?" I almost laughed at the bear-man's expression. For someone as high up as him he didn't know much.

He stared in disbelief as Ed pulled out his silver pocket watch, "You're kidding?"

"He has the pocket watch," the lady mechanic pointed out. "If you're going to be in the north for long you'll need to switch out you're automail," she started pouring a cup of coffee, "do you have a mechanic?" she asked.

Ed started putting on his clothes (much to my dismay) and answered, "Yeah but she's in Rush Valley," he slipped on his coat.

"And she let you come up north with out explaining all of this to you first?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not really," I answered for him, "we didn't quite tell her we were coming up _this _far north." God now I felt really guilty, Winry was going to beat us all silly for not telling her.

The lady mechanic handed the cup of coffee to Ed, "I recommend you call for her, assuming you want to stay alive," she explained as Ed took a sip. "That'll be 100 cens!" she grinned. I would have done a spit take if I had any of that over priced coffee.

"Seriously?" Ed mournfully looked down at his coffee as he threw the coin at the mechanic, "it wasn't even that good a cup of coffee."

"This is the north get use to it," she grinned at the coin in her hand.

"Hey Addie I need you're help," I heard from besides me and I looked over to see Lizzy standing there. I kind of blocked out Ed's conversation with the brooding Brigadier and turned my full attention to the younger girl.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked, smiling at her slightly.

She blushed slightly and leaned into my ear, "I think I'm on my period," I looked at her surprised and had painful memories of having my period while traveling with Ed and Al. Painful. It mostly incorporated lot's of screaming on Ed's and Al's part because they thought I'd been shot one morning early into our travels together.

"You sure?" I asked, whispering. She nodded, the red spreading to her neck. "Hey it's okay. Is it your first time?" she nodded again and I gave a reassuring smile, "Okay, it's not that bad the first time. We'll find a bathroom," I whispered to her and she gave me a thankful smile. The door slammed open shocking us out of our conversation.

"Hello Runt," Oliver Armstrong's cold voice hushed the whole room. Ed deflated, mumbling 'runt?' "If you have a problem then now's the time to speak up." She walked into the mechanic's room and sat down at the lady mechanic's desk, "From what I hear you're close to my brother Alex, is he doing alright?" she asked coldly.

"Uh," I replied, "yeah," I smiled silently screaming. I may worship Oliver Armstrong but that didn't make me unafraid of her.

"The big strong guy we know and love!" Al smiled. How he was chipper in all of this I shall never know.

"Alex is doing just great!" Ed and Liz smiled at the same time, fear in the false happiness of their eyes.

Miss. Armstrong grimaced then composed herself. Putting a hand under her chin, "No matter never mind him. Tell me why you would bypass the command center to meet me? I want to know it all, including why you're apprentice has such a bad limp and you have two automail limbs." We looked at each other worriedly, me tightening my clutch on Crutchie.

"Actually, that's something we don't like to talk about," Ed answered, not looking at anyone.

"There's no reason to worry," the lady mechanic shrugged, "folks around here have plenty they want to hide. Everyone has something he or she doesn't like to talk about."

Ed looked dejectedly at Miss. Armstrong, "it's just that if this information reaches certain ears I could be court marshaled."

"Even I have secrets like that!" she yelled coldly, her blue eyes sending daggers into our skin.

Ed grimaced slightly and a limped over to him, "listen, we really need to tell her. Just don't mention the Fuhrer or the homunculi, alright?" I whispered to him.

"What are you whispering about!?" she yelled, making me flinch slightly. Maybe years of abuse could do that to a person even if you didn't remember it.

"Just tell her we're looking for Lies," Lizzy put in before Ed answered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The explanation was long and there were a few put in's by yours truly before it was finished. But we all got though it alive, which was what I was seriously doubting during some more sensitive parts. "So that's why you're looking for this "Lies" woman. I understand," her voice felt like thousands of ice daggers.

"So does that mean-!" Al started off happily.

"I'm not done," she interrupted, "what I understand is this; you four are a couple of reckless wretches who cause trouble with every last thing you do. I don't want people like you in my fort," I looked at the ground- she wasn't wrong. The mechanic and the Brigadier were looking at the ground in anger, "Honestly, how could the people in central let people like these four run around loose? Get out of here right now," her words were like swords. "At least that's what I'd like to say," Lizzy's head shot up from glaring at the ground, "but I'm interested in alchehestry and what this "Lies" wants with my country. You four, you're acquainted with this Lies?" that was an understatement, she freaking killed me.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth.

She nodded before standing up, "Major Miles, put them to work," there was a plan forming in side her blonde head. A plan that scared me, "A man that does not work has no right to eat."

Ed, Al, and I sighed, "You have a point," we said in synchronicity, Lizzy giving us a weird stare. You'll have to be part of the group longer then you have to achieve complete synchronicity my dear Lizzy.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do you guy's have a bathroom?" I asked Major Miles when we started walking away from the medical room.

Be blinked at us for a second from behind his sunglasses then pointed down the hall, "third door on your left," he pointed. I grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her in.

We quickly got her some toilet paper to service as a pad and when we came out Major Miles had his sunglasses off. Showing his red eyes. _An Ishvalan, _I thought as I went over to Ed, who seemed angry.

Major Miles led us down stairways and elevators on our way to our 'job'. On the way we encountered the lowest part of Fort Briggs and the hottest. Major Miles didn't say much about it besides it was the safest place and the fort's life line. Just as we were about to leave some guy caring a pipe just waltzes between Ed and I, "Move out of the way kid. Not a great place to stand," he calls back to us heading over to some concerned workers.

"Sorry," Ed called after him.

_Thunk_

_Thunk _

_Thunk_

"What the-?" Lizzy trails off, looking around for the source of the sound.

The ground was shaking and I crashed into Ed, almost falling over. There was a plume of black dust coming from the ground, but the thing that emerged from the dust was the most terrifying thing of all.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys do not even know how many Eddie drabbles I wrote to get back into writing. I seriously have a stack in my room just laying there. I wonder what that thing is- hmmmmmm. <strong>

**Anyway- I'm far from better but I got this chapter done, *Ed, Al, Addie, and Lizzy applaud*so yay! **

**Ed: Queen does not own fullmetal alchemist *sighs* do I really have to read this? *Addie enthusiastically nods* Uh, she does own the Eddie heavy kisses coming up soon though. **


	16. I'm Suppose to Protect Her

(Lizzy)

"What the...?" I looked at the plume of dust starting to settle around that monster. It was gigantic and ripped with muscles in a way no human could. I'm not even sure that thing was human. The way it's white eye looked around the room was inhuman. It's unwashed hair and enormous hands had me reeling. What the hell even thing was it?

Addie gasped and I looked over at her. Her eyes were trained on the things shoulder, I looked and saw a dragon eating it's own tail tattooed on it. I haven't read up on my runes or anything lately but I knew enough that, that was a ouroboros. "I thought all the homunculi were gone," Addie stuttered out, her eyes wide with fear. Her body was tense and the grip on Crutchie was death like.

"Yeah me too," Ed growled out with clenched teeth. I noticed that his hands were balled up into fists and he was standing in front of Addie.

The thing took a step forward, it's foot creating a tiny crater. "Must get Bridge," it grumbled out, it's voice heavy and deep, "too much work."

Addie took a step back and almost fell. I don't think I've ever seen her more terrified. She looked like she was facing her worst nightmare. "N-no, not again," she mumbled to herself, her eyes never leaving the thing's shape. Ed noticed Addie's fearful state and moved to clap his hands together but before they got any where near each other a shot landed right between his legs, freaking him out.

"I knew it! I knew you were a drachman spy!" Brigadier yelled from the balcony above.

I don't really think Ed cared about it anymore. He just clapped his hands and attacked the homunculus. "Will you guys just stop popping up everywhere!" Ed yelled as he tried to slice the thing. But he barely made a scratch when a giant hand smacked him into the wall with a sickening crunch and knocked him unconscious.

"Ed!" "Brother!" Addie and Al yelled at the same time. Al running over to the knocked out Elric. Addie was pushed into action. She swallowed her fear and glared at the thing.

God why was I just standing here useless?  
>I couldn't help it. No matter what I yelled my body wouldn't cooperate with me. I couldn't move I was so plagued with fear. <em>Is this what monsters look like? <em>I thought to myself. God I just needed to move!

Addie dropped crutch and winced, her legs shaking slightly. She clapped her hands, the gloves working together, and transmuted the two daggers that she needed to fight all the while glaring at the homunculus. "Are you the Bridge?" the thing asked, walking towards her.

"You better fucking believe it because you just killed my _boyfriend _and I'm pissed," she growled. I should have been terrified of her, her voice was almost as cold as Miss. Armstrong's.

"Too much work," the thing grumbled, his giant steps cloning against the floor. He made a grab for her but she easily dodged, slicing his leg. Looking closer I could see that her eyes were brimmed with tears. Okay that got me moving. Seriously, Addie didn't cry much. Her movement were crazy and uncoordinated. Like she didn't care what happened to her as long as she brought down that thing.

I looked at a shocked soldier to my left. "Gimme you're gun," I told him.

"What?" he asked, his eyes momentarily leaving the fight.

"Give me you're damned gun," I growled and he fearfully handed over the pistol. Okay, I wasn't much of a shot but I was pretty good. Kain had gotten a bb gun for his birthday last year and he'd been showing me how to use it. I bet this thing was a lot more dangerous then a bb gun though. I aimed at the thing's head and shot. I waited with a bated breath.

Nothing happened. The bullet bounced off of him like putty off a wall. "Too much work," he sighed, raising up his hand.

"Addie!" I yelled as it came down on her head. She dropped like a sack of potatoes. "No!" I ran forward and it smacked me. My vision was blurry, must have knocked off my glasses, the thing jumped back into the hole it had come out off. Addie's lifeless body hung from it's hand, blood pouring down her forehead and getting into her hair. She looked dead. "N-no," I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Ed screamed, kicking the wall of our small cell with his automail foot. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" he screamed. There were tears in his eyes and he just kept pounding on the wall with all his limbs.<p>

"Brother! Calm down!" Al yelled. He looked frazzled, like a wire was sparking somewhere it shouldn't be.

Ed slipped down the wall, hitting his head against it every second. He looked broken. Is this what he was like when he first lost Addie? "How the hell am I suppose to calm down Al?" the anger in his voice was gone and he just sounded so broken, "she's gone. She was taken as I was stupid enough to get knocked out. And we can't even get out of this fucking cell."

I kicked his back, "Do you think you're the only one who feels guilty!?" I yelled at him as he withered on the ground, "I know you love her but she's my friend! I let that thing get her! God Ed get a grip!" I was breaking. I couldn't handle Addie being kidnapped. She was what kept us all sane.

"But I'm responsible for her! I'm suppose to protect her and I let her down!" Ed got up and his gold eyes glared at me.

I glared right back, "She can take care of her self! You want to know why she was taken? She attacked that thing because she thought you were dead! She wouldn't have if you hadn't been such an idiot!" I was close to crying. My fist was clenched and all I wanted to do was punch something.

Al appeared between us and pushed us apart into the walls, "Will you both just shut up!" Ed and I glared though him, "We have enough to worry about as it is with out a full blown fight breaking out between the two of you," he did have a point, "and if we want to get out of here we're going to have to work together alright?"

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

_Ugh what the hell? _I thought as I opened my eyes. There was a gigantic hand around my midsection and my head pounded. "This is a pain," a deep voice rumbled and a shot of hate surged though my body. Tears sprung to my eyes when I remembered what happened to Ed. I was in a cave like thing, the walls looking like they were carved out by hands. The thin light in here let me just bearably see my captor.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I mumbled, punching the finger closest to me. If I had to be taken by this monster then why not dead? At least I'd be with Ed. Gosh if he heard me right now he'd kick my shins and tell me I'm an idiot.

"Can't," the thing grumbled. I thrashed, I was not going to be taken by this thing alive. No way in hell.

I ran my hand though my hair, letting the tears fall. I can't handle all this right now. I just wanted to be home, in Resembol with Ed complaining about my horrible alchemy skills and Winry baking apple pie. Not in some dingy cave and Ed... Ed dead. Was it too much to want to live peacefully? I kept thrashing, hitting and kicking everything I could reach. He must have thought I was annoying because he smacked me unconscious.

_"This right?" I held up the paper to a 15 year old Ed. He looked so young. We had just met. _

_He looked skeptically at the paper that looked like a 5 year old had drawn the transmutation circle. "How is it possible for you to suck this much?" he asked, a small smile on his face when I fumed.  
><em>

_"It's not that bad!" I protested, tugging on my long hair. _

_"Yes it is" he grinned. _

_"Shut up!" I pushed him from his chair, then my wheel chair lost it's balance and it knocked over onto him. "Oh, sorry, " I blushed, trying to get off of him but my stub of a leg was pounding with pain. This was an embarrassing position. _

_He noticed me struggling, "Here," he lifted me off him and I fell to the side, my cheeks aflame. "You alright?" he asked. _

_I sat up, "Yeah, sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my stub. _

_"Up ya go," he put his arm around my midsection and helped me back into my chair. "You should have seen me when I first got my automail." _

I groggily woke up to the sound of horse's galloping towards us. The homunculus still had it's death grip around me but when the lantern light came around brought about a new type of struggling.

But the thing that surprised me the most was the first person who came around the corner, "Addie!" he yelled.

"Ed!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have been informed by my sister that I love cliffhangers too much. What can I say? I love that edge of the seat feeling. Thank you Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Lizi Rose, and Mark-Kris Robin for reviewing on that last chapter! <strong>

**Lizzy: Queen-chan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Like sweet lord it would be a disaster if she did. I don't even want to talk about it. **

**Oh! It was Addie's birthday two days ago people! Say happy birthday even though she's still sixteen. Just do it. **


	17. An Alchemist's Vow

"Martin get your lazy ass out of bed," Angela smiled at her new husband, his tired eyes just bearably peeking open to look at her chocolate colored face. Her green eyes smiled at him and he turned over with a small grin on his face. "Marrrrrtttiinnnn," Angela whined grabbing his muscled shoulder.

He grinned fully, spinning around and grabbing her waist, "I'm up, alright?". His coal back eyes locked with her emerald ones and before both of them could move the freckled faced bakers son came barging in.

"Angela we need your help," his face was the most distressed eather of them had seen. Angela look one last look at her buff partner before ruffling his longer then normal hair and getting off him to get on a jacket.

The second she got out side the screaming people and heat overwhelmed her senses. She fought her way through the crowd and reached the flames. The family that lived inside that house were breathing heavily a safe distance away and she could see by this distance that most of them had 3rd degree burns. "Come on Martin," she whispered behind her, knowing full well her husband was there.

"Help! Help!" a little boys voice escaped the roaring sound of the flames.

"There's someone in there!" Martin's deep voice sounded from behind her. She looked to see him rushing into the flames.

"No!" she cried but it was too late, he was swallowed by the heat.

She waited, tending to the wounded family her mind never leaving the thought of her husband. Every circle she made her mind was only half on it until she heard the sound of a door being smashed and the deep coughing. She looked behind her and was horrified to see the black haired man of her dreams collapsed on the ground, a little boy wailing behind him.

She skidded besides him, pushing back the hair from his eyes. "Wake up," she cried, the tears running down her face. Martin's chest was still, no intakes of breath. Martin Hitzig would never wake up, and that was alchemist Angela Hitzig's downfall. "I'll bring you back, I promise," she whispered into his chest.

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

As heavy steps pounded against the floor to our cell, I was still glaring at Ed. "Explain to me what that thing is now," Oliver Armstrong stopped in front of our cell- hand on her sword. I gulped at the thought of that sword piercing my flesh. "Every one has been vacated from this side of the building- no prying eyes- to I need you to tell me everything," her voice was like daggers pointed at our throats.

Ed sighed, as if giving up everything he fought so hard for. I realized how hard this must be for him. He was the "leader" of our group I guess and now that Addie wasn't here to help him- I felt guilty for fighting him earlier. "That was a homunculus," he answered, "A doll created when someone tries human alchemy. He's not a real person- it's not a real human."

"King Bradly is one too- a homunculus that ages," I continued, rubbing my arms. God everything that could of gone wrong did.

Armstrong's blue eyes slid over us carefully, picking us apart and seeing if we were lying. "And your friend- what did this homunculus call her 'The Bridge'?"

I sighed and slid down the wall of the cell while Ed answered, "A Bridge is a person that was born on one side of the gate but meant to be in another. Their blood combined with a philosophers stone and a sacrifice can open the gate with no exchange from the opener."

Armstrong took her hand off the hilt of her sword, "Very well, I'm organizing a search party for your friend. She seems useful to me." Our heads perked up at the sentience, looking at her with hope in our eyes. She pulled the keys out of her pocket, "Come on we'll need all the help we can get to find you're friend." At the click of the lock Al, Ed, and I were on our feet.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Ed!" I yelled hopefully. His eyes caught sight of me and I saw instant relief, like almost every worry he had melted away.

The homunculus holding me captured turned it's head to look at Ed coming at us full force. "You again? So much work," it complained and I smacked it's head, my hand burned slightly, it was like slapping concrete. It was worth it because his complaining was really annoying me. "Ow." For gods sake.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled and punctured my nubs of fingernails into the skin of the hand holding me. Blood welled up from my finger tips. It looked at me shock before tightening it's grip on me and knocking the air out of me. "I said let me go," I growled again when I got my air back. I kicked his wrist and he let out a weird form of a groan of pain and dropped me onto the floor. _Hell yeah! _I congratulated myself before scampering away from the giant foot about to stomp on me.

I put my hands together to make my daggers but before I could do anything Ed jumped out of no where and slashed the thing with his sword arm. His golden eyes were burning with hatred and determination as he sliced into the things neck.

Feeling a bit useless I clapped my hands and pushed them onto the ground- understanding the molecules in the ground, decomposing them, and putting them back together in a dagger. I aimed at the things eye and let the spinning dagger fly. It hit it's mark and I grinned. "Whoa where did you learn to do that!?" Lizzy's voice asked and I looked over to see her riding in on the horse she and Al were seated on. Behind them were around 5 soldiers.

"Would you believe me if I said I played darts a lot?" I yelled back- a grin slowly making it's way on my face.

Before Lizzy could reply a cold voice that vaguely sounded like a child's washed over the tunnel, "Sloth- that's enough. There's been a change of plans. Leave the Bridge alone... for now,".

The voice left a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. "So much work," the homunculus, Sloth, complained before walking away and ignoring all of Ed's attacks.

I leaned against the cave wall and pulled myself up. Lizzy's and Al's horse clopped next to me and Liz jumped off, giving me a hug. "We seriously cannot function without you for a day," she mumbled into my hair.

I grinned, "I bet you can't." I let her go and saw Ed standing sheepishly behind her. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them back, I grabbed Ed's coat and hugged him, burying my head into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead," I whispered, memorizing the way his arm's wrapped around me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back baby! Hello yes after a month I'm back and reeving at full throttle. Sorry for this really long hiatus, I tried to get this chapter out the whole time but my mind was really not cooperating. Anyway I can't wait till the next chapter- until then good bye. <strong>

**Addie: Despite her absences Queen-chan still doesn't own fullmetal alchemist. **


	18. Winry!

_"Hey Bean Sprout," Addie smiled at me, her hair falling into her face, "I'm not even showing yet- why are you even down there?" she set her alchemy book on the bedside table. _

_I grinned up from her stomach, "Sorry if I'm very excited to be a father!" I complained, "it's not everyday that an_ extremely_beautiful woman does what alchemists have been trying to do for centuries." She smacked me lightly on the forehead. _

_"You know you're a fucking nerd right?" she pulled me by the ponytail up to her. Addie and I have been married for 4 years and I, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, still found her as beautiful as I did when we were 15. _

_I nuzzled into her neck, "Yeah, but I'm you nerd, forever~" _

_She pushed me back, "Shut up Bean Sprout,". She bit her lip- an annoying habit she'd had forever. _

_"Never Snoozalot-" _

"Ed wake up you Nerd," my eyes popped open to see Addie grinning down at me- a slightly chipped bottom tooth full show. It surprising the things you notice about a person when you just wake up. "Winry's going to be here today," the shaggy haired girl finished.

I groaned, flipping over on the small cot in our cell. After getting Addie back from the homunculus we'd been shuttled back into separate cells. Al and Lizzy were in the cell next to Addie and mine's. "What?" I mumbled out- hiding my face into the shabby pillow provided by the nice people of Fort Briggs. Note the sarcasm. "Gah it's so cold," I whispered to myself. I heard Addie sigh behind me before ripping off my red coat that I'd used as a blanket last night, "Hey!" I yelled- springing up.

"We're all freaking cold!" she glared at me slightly before trying (and failing) to put the coat around her shoulders. Of course her arms were constrained by the shackles that we all wore so this proved a very difficult task for her. "Fuck me," she grumbled under her breath.

"Maybe soon, Snoozealot," I answered. I grinned at the blush forming on her face.

"Shut up Bean Sprout!" she threw the red coat back at me while laughed. "God you're so annoying," she collapsed onto her cot and hid her face into her pillow. The door leading to the cell bock slammed open and she shot up.

"Winry!" I heard Al yell from the cell besides us as the steps got closer.

The steps stopped in front of our cell and I fearfully looked up at a very pissed of Winry. "Hey Win-"

A very hard metal wrench connected painfully to my forehead.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

"Gah it's so cold," I heard Ed whisper to himself and I sighed. This boy needed to get up. I grinned as an evil plan formed in my head.

I tip toed over to him and carefully moved my shacked covered hands to the collar of Ed's fire truck red jacket and pulled. "Hey!" he shot up, grabbing for the flamel insignia marked coat.

I glared not really putting anything into it, "We're all freaking cold!" I complained, smiling slightly as I turned away from him. The next part of my plan was admittedly more difficult then the first part. It was these damned shackles that hindered me from getting the red coat around my shoulders- I sighed slightly at the machine oil smell of it. "Fuck me," I grumbled to myself, giving up on the coat.

I looked over at Ed and saw he was grinning slightly, "Maybe soon, Snoozealot,". I'm pretty sure my cheeks were the same color as Ed's jacket.

I threw the jacket at him- hitting him square in the face- "Shut up Bean Sprout!". I fell back onto my cot and burrowed my face into the pillow, "God you're so annoying,".

The door leading to our cell block slammed and I hopped up _maybe it's Winry! _I thought. The steps got closer and I heard Al yell out "Winry!" A grin formed on my face with expectation of seeing one of my best female friends.

The steps stopped in front of our cell and I looked up to a majorly pissed off Winry. "Hey Win-" Ed started as a wrench flew at him with a painful sounding crunch. I flinched as the wrench fell to the floor with a clank. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something launch at me.

"Ack!" I yelled as the wrench intended itself into my forehead and I landed on the floor holding my head. Hey- my legs weren't that sturdy in the first place.

I risked glancing up and her and she was glaring at us slightly, "Why are you guys in _prison_!?" she asked.

Ed dared to answer, "The crazy lady in charge of this asylum locked us in here because she thinks were spies or some shit." I winced as I heard another mental projectile hit flesh- then Ed moaned in pain.

I saw her blinking back tears, "What am I going to do with you four?" she sighed.

"How do you think I feel!?" I heard Lizzy yell out then Al cut of a laugh.

* * *

><p>We were all cramped into the automail repair shop in the fort. It was a smallish room with a few chairs and a bookshelf that Al and Lizzy were sitting against- nodding off. From what I deduce they had a long night. Winry was currently replacing Ed's automail with winter ones and I was sitting not to far from them gleefully rubbing my sore wrists. "So what have you guys been up to?" she asked halfheartedly- most of her mind in connecting the automail to Ed's shoulder.<p>

I rubbed my neck and bit my lip, "oh you know- got a few scars, battled Lies again, almost got kidnapped last night. The usual."

"WHAT!" she yelled- twisting a screw and causing Ed to yell out in pain.

"HEY WARN ME WHEN YOU CONNECT THE NERVES!" he complained, rubbing where flesh met metal.

"Sorry," Winry mumbled. She looked over at me with hard eyes, "You almost got kidnapped?!" I looked down and chewed on my lip a bit more, feeling ashamed. She just sighed, "Tell me more as I work on his leg," she demanded.

I look over for support at Al and Liz, only to see them sleeping. Okay I'm on my own, "Well it was a homunculus- a really friggin' big one and he knocked out Ed and I thought he was dead and I kind of gave up I guess," I looked over at Ed and saw he was looking at me with sad golden eyes. I traced the seam line in my slacks, "But I'm all good, my legs are getting better and my scars are turning less sore," I finished.

"Connecting the nerves in three-two- ONE!" Winry twisted a screw and Ed let out a short gasp of pain before sitting up, "and you're done. What scars do you have?" she looked at me and I guiltily looked down- pulling off my jacket.

"These ones," I sucked in my breath as I pulled up the bottom of my button up showing the scar tissue covered midsection. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, slowly walking over to me. "The doctor's say that little less than half my skin's now scar tissue," I whispered out, breathing heavily, blinking back tears.

"Addie..." she whispered before putting a shacking hand on my hip- lightly skimming over the rough scars. Then she hugged me and I gasped- letting a few tears soak into her apron. She was taller then me by a few inches now. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," I patted her shoulder, "you could have done nothing to prevent it alright- anyway now I've got some cool stories to tell the kids."

The door leading in slammed open- Winry and I scrambled apart quickly. The soldier at the door was holding a piece of paper and panting. "Fullmetal Alchemist Sir! The Fuhrer request's you and your apprentice's prescience immediately," he panted.

"What?" Ed asked- a confused look on his face.

The soldier came over to him and handed Bean Sprout the paper he was holding. I walked over and looked over Ed's shoulder at it. In the most fancy handwriting I'd ever seen and an official wax seal read that The Fullmetal Alchemist and his apprentice had to meet the Fuhrer immediately.

* * *

><p>We decided that Al and Lizzy should stay back and look for the girl while Ed and I went to Central. We waved goodbye to them and Winry from the train heading to Central. Winry would be taking a later train back to Rush Valley. "Hey Ed why'd'ya the Fuhrer wants to see us so bad?" I asked him when everything around us was shut out farms and endless fields of snow.<p>

"He's probably on to us- we have to be careful, we don't know if Lies is going to be there or not," he answered, looking out the window. I nuzzled into his shoulder, just wanting all this to be done with.

Then I remembered all the people I had left behind on the other side of the gate. My aunt, Roy and his flower shop, Oliver next to us sprouting profanities every other day at her brother. Jean who lived the floor below me... he was only a high school senior with the worst smoking habit in the whole building. It hit me full force how much I missed them.

Tears sprung in my eye- everything I'd been holding in for the past few months just came rushing out of my eyes in the form of tears. I tried to hold in the sobs but Ed obviously noticed. "Hey what are you crying about?" he asked, examining my face.

I hid my face in my arms, "Sorry it's just everything that's happened," never before had I been so grateful for an empty train car. "Lies and the burns..."

He hugged me, I could feel the difference in his arms. One metal one flesh. It was oddly comforting. "Shh nothings going to happen to you," he comforted, putting his head onto mine and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"It's not me I'm worried about it's just everyone I've left a-a-and-" he cut me short by hugging me tighter.

"Just listen to me Snoozealot-"

I let out a half laugh between sobs.

"Listen- who ever you knew on the other side they'll be fine with out you. This isn't just another coma dream alright? I'm real, everything happening right now is real," he finished, burying his nose into my hair, "Addie I love you and you're going to be alright."

I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes, "I love you too- nerd," I laughed- wiping my eyes then resting my head on his lap. "Recite the periodical table of elements." I told him, closing my eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked, leaning on his hand and looking at me.

"I like your voice and it'll put me to sleep Bean Sprout," I snuggled into his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Boron, Beryllium, Sodium, Nickel, Iron..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I was listening to a lot of romance songs while writing so maybe that's why this is so lovey-dovey. Anyway thank you Doodlemeow for reviewing on the last chapter! Wow Lies is almost at 50 reviews and were not even at chapter 20 yet! Until next time loves! <strong>

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist I swear. **


	19. Who's Nina?

(Addie)

Central loomed above us as it always did. This time it didn't feel right though. Maybe it was odd sort of silence in the city or maybe it was from Al and Liz not being here. Ether way- something wasn't right. I looked over at Ed to ask him if he felt the same thing- his look confirmed it. His golden eyes were scanning the cars driving and the people walking the streets. His body was tense and his hand clutching mine was stiff. Okay so I wasn't alone on this. "Come on we can't leave the Fuhrer waiting," I broke him from his silence, tugging on his hand away from the train station.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, finding his thinking a little annoying, "Come on bean spout,". I put his hand over my shoulder and started to tug him away. "Jeez what do you eat," it felt like I was pulling solid led. I guess two of his limbs were iron...

I heard him laugh a little bit and I sighed in relief. Sometimes Ed doesn't let himself be a kid once in a while. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I heard him grin. I let go of his hand and he swaggered forward, his hand's in his pockets.

I copied him, putting my hands in my pockets with my elbows way out and taking large steps, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and I have the best apprentice in the world," I did an extremely bad impression of his voice, hoping to get something out of him.

"Addie!" he whined and I laughed, latching on to his arm as we walked the streets of central to the big house. How had I not really noticed before how his hair became golden in the sun light? But this was Ed. My golden alchemist. Sometimes I just didn't notice things. But as I got older I realized a lot of things.

A woman barreled into me, both of us falling into the ground. Her emerald eyes locked with mine and I sat there stunned, her mocha skin was glistening with sweat and her frizzed hair was drooping. "S-Sorry" she stammered, quickly getting off of me and running away. I couldn't move, shell shocked at what just happened.

Ed helped me up, keeping his hand on my elbow, "You alright?" he asked and I looked at him, shocked.

"Y-Yeah, it's just, she just looked-"

"Crazy?" he cut me off and I glared at him slightly. As smart as Ed was he was a real idiot.

"Sad," I finished. Her eyes had looked so sad.

* * *

><p>(Liz)<p>

As I watched Ed and Addie's train leave I couldn't help but think of what happened last night. The scene still playing fresh in my mind. It felt like it happened five minutes ago.

...

Al was tossing and turning- his face scrunched up in pain. "Nina..." he whimpered out, eyebrows furrowing. I lied across from him on my own cot just looking. Not being able to sleep for fear of the nightmares and Al's constant tossing.

In all it was pretty annoying.

"Nina I'm sorry," I heard him mumble out again and I buried my face in my pillow. This Nina girl must've men't a lot to Al. She was most likely his girlfriend. Wow I wish I was his- nope. I was not jealous. Al was just my friend and why should I care if he had dated some girl before I'd met him? It was his life...

But I still couldn't shake that green monster. I mentally screamed as he whimpered in pain. I couldn't take much more of this.

Must have been the lack of sleep because I marched right up to the blond teen and shook his shoulder. "Al wake up it's just a nightmare," I tried but his eyes stayed closed. "Al," I shook harder. Nothing. Drastic measures needed to be taken. I looped a leg over him and sat on his stomach. Preparing to strike a hit across his face. My hands were bound in shackles so this would be the easiest position. "Wake up," I grumbled, smacking my hand across his face.

He jolted up, his face centimeters away from mine, "Lizzy?" he asked, eyes furrowing in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare," I told him, hands on my legs.

"Oh um," he looked down to see I was straddling him. I suddenly noticed what this might look like from him.

A blush heated up my face, "Oh my gosh sorry," I scrambled away from him, almost falling off the cot. His hands grabbed mine before I could plunder, pulling me back up to his eye level. "I-It was the only way I was able to reach you face to s-slap y-you awake," I stammered, looking at the floor.

"Oh t-thanks," I looked up to peek at him and saw his face was heating up as well.

We sat there a few moments when that devil like green monster surfaced again. "W-who's Nina?" I asked, wishing I could twist my hands together. Al sat there in stunned silence, his eyes going wide. "You were mumbling it in your sleep and I was worried-"

"It's okay," he interrupted me, "It's just something Brother and I don't talk about that often."

I glanced up at him, "Then who was she?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't regret doing so.

He sighed and scooted up the cot a little, I crossed my legs at the end of the bed. "When Brother and I were studying for the State Alchemist exam..."

...

As I watched the train go off into the distance I couldn't help but feel sad about that little girl. She had so, so much to live for. So much life ahead of her and now she was gone. I hadn't even known her but from Al's description of her I felt like I had. Then I remembered the was Al's face lit up as he talked about her and smiled slightly. Yes that was a face I hoped to see more often on this dreary journey.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

When we arrived at central command I couldn't help but just stare at the gigantic building. It's stone walls towered above me and I'd never realized how dwarfed by it I was. It surprised me how long it had been sense I'd seen it last.

With a flash of Ed's pocket watch the guards let us though. Little thing's had changed since I'd last been here- a new telephone booth or a new pot of flowers. But it was generally the same and I was surprised at the familiarity of it all. The cream colored walls flew past as Ed and I marched towards the Fuhrer's office- expecting the worse.

Ed pushed open the doors and the bright light of the office blinded me for a second. Then I saw the Fuhrer's back to us, his deep voice reaching my ears, "I have an assignment for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA <strong>

**wow okay no reviews last chapter. Love you guys. **

**Disclamer: I, Queen Fanficion, do not own fullmetal alchemist. **


	20. The Assignment

**Oh sweet jesus, I am so sosososososo sorry. I hate updating during the summer because I can't get to my computer at all because my dad keeps forcing me out of the house and I can't keep track of the days. I seriously thought yesterday was Monday. Or maybe that's just me being an idiot. And you'd think that this would be the time I update but at least during the school time you have set schedules and stuff like that. So yeah. Chapter 20! Yay! God I really love Addie and her story I hope you guys know that and I think about it all the freaking time. Okay so on with the story. **

* * *

><p>Ed glared at the Fuhrer slightly and I kept in a pose ready to defend myself. "What assignment?" Ed asked, his voice taught.<p>

King Bradly turned around, his fake smile sending chills down my spine. "Well why don't you sit down and we'll talk about it," he gestured to the couches in front of his desk and I stood still- waiting for Ed to do something.

Ed walked over to the couch with fake calm and I followed, knowing that every moment from now on could be my last. Ed sat down and I jerkily sat down next to him, preparing my muscles to do the quickest alchemy I could preform encase something happened. "So what's the mission?" I asked and King Bradley's one blue eye looked over. It felt like I was in the gate again, getting judged as millions of eyes looked into my soul.

"I need you to find someone for me," he leaned against his desk causally, "Her name is Angela Hitzig, she was a very talented medical alchemist but dropped off the face of the earth a few years ago. I need you two to find her and bring her to me ," he finished.

Ed's hands curled up into fists, "Why do we need to find her?" Ed asked and the Fuhrer glared at him.

"It's best that you don't know Fullmetal," he looked away from Ed and moved his sleekly eyes over to me, "Everything we know about her is in that folder," his eyes moved to the coffee table before us and I snatched up the folder before Ed could get to it.

_Angela Hitzig _it read on the side and I carefully opened it, not wanting to lose any of the few papers in there. Out came sliding a picture, it was grainy and in black and white but there was no doubting it. It was the girl who had ran me down out on the street. She was younger in this picture and didn't have bags under her eyes but it was her.

Ed looked at the picture and smartly kept his mouth shut. The folder didn't have much in it, a few papers with known past addresses, a marriage certificate, and a death certificate. The name on the last one was _Martin Hitzig. _I just looked at the paper a sort of empathy, I couldn't imagine what it was like to loose someone -basing on the dates on both of the certificates- right after you had gotten **married **to them. It was crazy. Ed looked at the certificates, then set his mouth into a thin line. "Sorry sir, but we're not doing this unless you tell us why you want us to find her," his tone of voice would've sent me telling him in five seconds flat. It was so stubborn, determined, and so freaking _Ed. __  
><em>

The Fuhrer chuckled at us, but not out of humor. It was more like a _I can kill you in 3 seconds or less if you don't obey me _type of chuckle. My muscles tensed, preparing to run or fight. Either way I was prepared. "Alright, Fullmetal, we're trying to find her to enroll her into the state alchemist program. She's a talented alchemist and we could use her in any upcoming battles," he smiled coldly and I remembered how much Amestris had strained relations with almost all the surrounding countries. "That is why we need to find her." Everything he just said was a big fat juicy lie and everyone in the room knew it. But Ed kept his mouth shut and I didn't dare to speak. I wasn't even in the military- god know's what would happen if I said the wrong thing. So I kept my lips zipped. The tense silence just kept going on and on while we sent cold glares to each other. The Fuhrer was the first to break it, "Addison could you step outside for a moment as Fullmetal and I speak," his eyes swept over my silently, his glare covered with a small smile. _  
><em>

"Yes sir," I stood up with strained movements, casting a worried glance at Ed before leaving the office with a deep breath. Something didn't feel right at all.

* * *

><p>(Ed)<p>

I watched Addie go, her movements rough and jerking. Her eyes meeting mine for a second before closing the heavy oak doors behind her. I was alone with that bastard. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to her," I instantly looked over at him, glaring.

"What?" I growled out. I did not like where this was going.

He smiled his cold smile, "She's very pretty. Nice eyes. She's been you're apprentice for how long now? Almost two years right?" I stayed silent, unaware where this conversation was heading. "I'd expect you care about her very much-"

"You leave her alone," I interrupted him, probably not one of my best moves. I stood up, fists clenching at my sides. "I wont let you guys touch her again."

He wasn't fazed, "If you don't cooperate then I'll just have to take her away from you, Fullmetal." I stood shock still, knuckles turning white, "She's much to valuable to kill yet, but when Lies does kill her, she'll stay dead."

My eyes went to the floor, remembering the fear that was in Addie's eyes when her blood was pouring out of her and how I shook her violently before her body dissolved. I shook silently at the memory, almost feeling her growing colder flesh under my hands. "Why the hell do you even follow this Lies lady? What do you even get out of it? I asked, suddenly glaring at him.

Bradley smoothly walked over to his desk and sat behind it, folding his hands neatly in front of him, "Why? That, Fullmetal, is for me to know and you to eventually find out. Now I would go check up on your apprentice if I were you," he answered, eyes sliding to the door as a strained yelp passed though it. I glanced sideways at him before running out the door and seeing Addie crouched on the floor.

Her hands were clutching her throat and she stared at the floor. She was terrified. I ran over to her, kneeling besides her, "Addie! Addie what's wrong," I gently put a hand on her, feeling her breathing heavily.

She leaned into the touch, her breath slowing down slightly as I started to rub in tiny circles. "I-it was Pride, a-a homunculus," she stammered out clutching her throat. I gently touched the hands at her throat, pulling them slowly away.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

The second I stepped outside the Fuhrer's office something was very, _extremely, _wrong. The air smelled dead and stagnant, the shadows in the corners of the hallways seemed alive. I scanned the hallway, waiting to see something -anything- to come at me. "Hello!" someone piped up from behind me and I spun around, looking down to see a... kid? What.

"Um, hello?," I replied, furrowing my brow. There's not suppose to be kids here, maybe one of the officer's got loose or something... The kid had dark hair brushed out neatly and smiling dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was a young kid, he was about as tall as my mid section. I went down to his height, sitting on my knees, "Are you lost or something?"

"No!" he smiled an oddly familiar smile, "I'm waiting out here for my dad," oh. It's the Fuhrer's son. He was adopted right? Must have been from Mrs. Bradley's side.

I smiled at him, "Oh, you're Selim Bradley, the Fuhrer's son right? Why are you out here-"

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist's apprentice right!? You can do alchemy?" he interrupted and I deadpanned. I wasn't getting much out of this kid.

"Yes I can do alchemy, not very well, but I can do it and yes I am the Fullmetal Alchemist's apprentice. Now what are you waiting out here for?" I asked, growing slightly impatient with the little twerp. I sat back on my butt, kneeling was to much on my leg. I could walk without Crutchie now but somethings were just too much a strain.

He smiled, putting his hands behind his back and rolling on the balls of his feet, "Oh father's going to take me to visit his family when he get's out of there," I stopped smiling.

His father's family was homunculi. I backed up slightly, standing back up. "Selim, you were adopted from you're mother's side of the family right?" I asked, hoping with every fiber of my being he would say yes.

He just smiled up at me, "Nope! I come from my dad's side. I'm sure you know them," he stopped smiling, his black eyes suddenly going from smiling to glaring. "You were pretty close with Envy and you already met the new Sloth. I have to say I did tolerate the one you're little teacher created but Sloth now is such a lazy ass." His voice became so much older then his body was. I tried to step away from him but something coiled up my limbs, locking me in place. I couldn't move, couldn't do alchemy.

I glared at him, "Listen here you little twerp, let me go," I tried to make my voice sound braver then I felt. Something wrapped around my neck, it felt as cold as dry ice, squeezing it slightly.

"Shut up, Bridge," the word sent shivers down my spine. Remember much to vividly how much that word had caused me pain. "I'm here to deliver a message from Lady Lies," god I hated her, "she says if you don't cooperate then something just might happen to you're Teacher in there," I glanced at the door, a shot of fear going though me at the thought of Ed getting hurt. "Oh and those two up in the north, what are their names again? Elizabetta and Alphonse. Something could happen to them of course. So just do what Wrath tells you to do," he finished.

"Which one are you?" I growled out, bearably getting the air used to make words. The thing around my neck tightened, I gasped for air.

"Well I'm Pride, the oldest homunculus, Bridge," it tightened ever more and I could feel my lungs burning with the need for air. The side's of my vision were growing black, "Remember that," and he let go.

I dropped to the ground with a yelp, clutching my neck gulping in air. My lungs burned and my head was fuzzy like I didn't know what was going on anymore. All I knew was that I needed air and lot's of it.

I heard a door open but I kept breathing, feeling like the world was imploding. Someone touched my back and I felt like I was being pulled back- back from the destruction. I leaned into the touch, hoping to be kept being pulled back. I vaguely recognized Ed calling out to me, that's who it must be, Ed. My Ed. He was safe. He was my sanctuary, "I-it was Pride, a-a homunculus," I managed to stammer out, feeling my nails go into the soft flesh of my neck.

Someone touched them, gently prying my hand's away from my neck, "Addie," he mumbled, fingers ghosting over where my nails had left crescent imprints. I think one was bleeding. "Come one let's get out of here," he reassured, helping me stand up. I nodded dimly, still shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I should update regularly from now on because school's starting in about 2 weeks for me.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**


	21. The Air Vents?

I stared at myself in the mirror. Hating the way my green eyes stared back at me. Almost mocking. _Why are you so weak _they told me _you keep getting kidnapped you useless joke of an alchemist-__  
><em>

"Addie," Ed popped his head around the bathroom door startling me out of my thoughts. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright what is it?" I asked, leaning back against sink in the small bathroom.

After what happened in central we decided to high tail it out of there to a small town on the outskirts of Central. We'd been staying in an Inn there since. I needed to get over what had happened, my encounter with Pride had left me with paranoia and nightmares.

**XxX**

**_I could feel the dry ice feel of Pride's shadows curling around my neck. The burning, the evil glint in the kid's eyes. _**

**_The heat stopping realization that they could hurt the people I love with out a second thought. _**

_I woke up with a start, choking on tears. I couldn't handle it any more. I couldn't sleep and dark bags had appeared under my eyes, I was constantly fatigued. "Addie..." I heard Ed mumbled from across the small inn room and I wiped away my tears, willing them to stop, "Get over here." _

_"W-what?" I whispered, trying to stop crying. _

_He sat up on the twin bed across from mine, "I said get over here. I can hear you crying you know." His golden eyes were glinting in the moon light, his hair was out of it's normal braid and rolling over his shoulders like a golden waterfall. I sighed and got out from the fear soaked sheets and pattered over to him, sitting down next to him. He brushed a piece of hair back from my face and I leaned into his flesh hand, letting the tears fall. _

_"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed, putting my face into his shoulder, my forehead touching where metal met flesh.  
><em>

_Edward ran his fingers through my short hair, genitally undoing the small tangles in it. "Shh it's okay," he whispered, putting his automail arm around me. "I won't let them hurt you again." His voice was so soothing, it's gentle roughness showing how much he'd already seen in his short life. He kissed my head and my sobs slowly started ebbing away. _

_I looked up at him, studying his face. He really had changed since all those months ago in the underground city. That scar above his eye that I loved so much was still there, but he was so much older. His jaw was stronger and his eyes held that much more guilt. "You know what I miss?" I whispered to him, whipping away the tears in my eyes. _

_"What?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for an answer. _

_I leaned down on his bed, staring at the ceiling remembering days long past. "I miss the days before any of this happened, before Lies and everything. When it was just you teaching me alchemy and Al laughing at us every time we started to argue," I sighed, running a hand though my hair. _

_I felt Ed lay down besides me and I put my head on his chest, feeling every beat of his heavy heart. "I miss them too," he wrapped his arms around me and remembered. I felt his breathing, the steady intake and out take of breath, reassuring me that he was here. That he was real. "Remember when you were just starting out and you tried to mix ink and water but turned out making it explode in your face?" _

_I felt him chuckle and I laughed lightly, "Don't remind me," I whined, "it took me a week to get it all out of my hair." _

_And that's what we did till we fell asleep. Talking about memories from the past. _

**_XxX_**

Ed leaned against the doorway, "I think it's time we started working on the physical part of you're alchemy training," he stated, crossing his arms.

"A-alright," I stuttered, rubbing my arms. I hadn't worked on the physical section of my alchemy training because before I hadn't even had a leg to talk about. It wouldn't hurt to start.

"Get some easy work out clothes on, we're starting soon as possible," he said flatly, but with a slight smirk behind it.

"Great," I groaned sarcastically, pushing past Ed to the small suitcase that held all my belongings.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the old man that was in the cell next to Ling, wasn't that bad. The man, who had told Ling his name was Marcoh, had told him about how he had been locked up in another place for about a year before being dragged here. He'd known about that guy named Edward Elric and his apprentice Addison. "Hey Marcoh," Ling was bored, thinking about an escape plan through the vent at the top of the right corner of his cell.<p>

"Yes?" his old voice asked. Ling hadn't seen the old man but he was the only company that Ling had.

"What about the air vents?" Ling asked, squinting at the air vent sizing it up, it was possible that he could fit through it.

"What do you mean?" Marcoh asked and Ling heard him shifting with a groan.

Ling couldn't move his eyes away from the air vent. "Could we escape them?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were open for once.

Ling heard Marcoh get up, his steps going where Ling assumed was the air vent in his room. "It's possible..." Marcoh mumbled, "It's the right size but it's too high." The old man thought for a second, "We could use the cots to reach them... no they're to small."

"But is it possible?" Ling asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

"I suppose..."

Ling yelped with happiness.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

Ed brought me down, straddling me and pinning my hands above my head. I groaned in pain as my head hit the ground. "Got 'cha again," Ed boasted and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not fair, you have years of fighting training behind you and I have a few sloppy fights behind my belt," I whined, wigging.

"I'm going easy on you, Snoozealot," he smirked, not letting go of my hands and leaning down till his face was inches from mine.

I pouted, trying to get my arms free of his death grip, "Doesn't seem like it. Now would you let me up!"

Ed chuckled, letting go of my hands and getting off me. We were in a clearing in a woods near the inn and had been fighting all day. Ed was 'teaching' me how to fight but all it felt like was I kept getting my ass handed to me. He'd taken off his shirt to fight and I was in a lose fitting button up and loose shorts. "Again," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I took it, whipping off my butt when I stood up. "Alright, Bean Sprout, this time was going down."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Encase you didn't know I'm rewriting The Place We Belong and if you want you can go read it! <strong>

**Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! **


	22. I Had A Nightmare

**Guys I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. Words can not express how sorry I am. I just- I don't know what happened to me... High School hit me like a blast and I found I had absolutely no time for anything. Then I went through a really, _really,_** **bad break up. I relapsed with depression and basically have been having my ass handed to me on a golden plater by teachers. But anyway, I'm back now and I'll be back for as long as I can be and update at every chance I get.  
><strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to Nixie The Bloody Pixie who's Fullmetal Alchemist story had gotten me off my ass to actually write this chapter, so thanks Nixie. **

* * *

><p>(Edward)<p>

That night I dreamed about Hughes.

Even though it's been over a year since...

The dream started out like this;

_Addie was braiding my hair, a gentle smile on her face as Resembol's sun beamed down at her, making her emerald eyes sparkle. We had to be around 30, the bearably noticeable smile lines on her face giving that away. It was a calm day, but what I loved most about it was the two kids running around the front of us. The youngest looked almost exactly like Addie- but as a boy. He had her dusty blonde hair, but his eyes were gold, like mine. _

_The oldest (a girl) looked almost exactly like me... it was actually pretty scary. But I guess that's what happens when you have kids. _

_The girl ran up to me, a proud smile on her face as she held up a cow looking like thing that she made from alchemy. "Look! Look what I made daddy!" she yelled, her voice loud and happy. I felt Addie chuckle, it send a burst of happiness down my spine, and I smiled at the girl. _

_"It looks amazing honey," I smiled at her, "almost like what I use to do when I was your age." The girl's smile was uncannily like Addie's. The way her nose crinkled slightly when she laughed, it was exactly like Addie's.  
><em>

_I felt Addie lay her head atop mine, her chest steadily going up and down. "Ed why didn't you save me?" her voice had taken a darker- deeper tone. When I looked back I screamed. _

_Hughes was standing behind me, blood coming out of a wound on his head. "I had a little girl Ed. A little girl and a wife I'll never see again. And you couldn't save me Ed. You let me **die.**_

I woke up panting and clutching the sheets.

Addie made a noise of complaint as she snuggled closer to my chest, a small string of drool creeping out of her mouth. I looked over at the clock; 3:50 it read. Looking back at Addie and gently grinned as I pushed a lock of hair away from the slowly approaching drool inching towards it. She looked so much different from the day I found her, back then she was 10 pounds underweight and oily hair flimsily clutching to her skull. Now...

She was full and a little plump, actually a fact that I kind of loved about her. I loved the way her cheeks were rounder and how I could hold her around the waist without worrying I was going to snap her spine like how I did with Winry. Of course Winry could probably break my arm in an arm wrestling match, but there was still that bit of fear. With Addie I knew I could hold her as tight as I wanted without worrying about her being fragile. If there was one word I would never use to describe Addie- it was fragile. Addie reminded me a bit of Lt. Hawkeye or Armstrong in terms of bulldozing over everything to get what they want- Addie of course was less scary.

I loved how thick Addie's hair had gotten. It held tight to her hair like someone had cemented it on. It had grown out since I first saw her in Winry's house. Then it had been close to her skull and choppy, but now it had grown out to the point that it could be tied back, letting the more choppy front parts to fall into her face. God it was amazing how beautiful she looked asleep, even if she was drooling.

I kissed her on the top of her head before weaving my flesh hand into her hair and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>(Lizzy)<p>

Looking at Al I couldn't help but feel a bit... grossed out. Wait that wasn't the word. I just didn't feel as attracted to him as I had last night. It was weird. Minutes before Winry had to board her train I had come to the fact that Al... just really wasn't my type.

Winry set down her toolbox and hugged Al tightly, "Bye, Al, promise to call me alright?" she asked as she let him go. Then she looked over to me, a smile on her face, "And you- call me when those idiots don't," she demanded, wrapping her arms around me fiercely. Her lips connected to my cheek with a peck. She hopped away from me and boarded her train, waving goodbye the whole time.

My cheeks were aflame.

I looked over at Al for a second before snapping my head in the other direction instantly. He had the most shit eating grin on his face that just told you he knew exactly what was going on even if the other parties don't.

"What!" I proclaimed, my cheeks flushing even more.

"You like Winry don't you Liz-Liz~" he teased, grabbing my arm. I buried my face in my hands.

"No Al, I do not. Anyway, don't we have a little girl to find?" I tried changing the subject.

I heard Al sigh, removing his hand from my arm, much to my joy. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Liz, but we're totally having a girl talk tonight."

I internally screamed, "Al you're not a girl- why would I ever have a girl talk with you-"

Al looked at me with puppy eyes, and dear lord they were cute. But...

"Nope"

"Oh come on Lizzy! You're almost as bad as big brother!" he whined and I sighed in defeat... god that boy.

"Fine fine fine, let's just focus on finding this girl alright?"

I could feel his happy eyes boring into my soul.

this was going to be a long quest.

I guess I could bear it.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are. The End. To this chapter. And yes I know it's kind of a filler chapter but I'm trying to get back into the writing mood. <strong>


	23. WHAT THE FUCK IM CRYING

I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY IT HASNT UPDATED SINCE LIKE 2013

IM CRYING IM LIKE 16 NOW DONT MESSAGE ME TO UPDATE THIS WHOLE THING IS SIN AND ITS ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY OMG IM CRYING SWEET JESUS CHRIST

THIS STORY SUCKS I DONT HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY ABOUT IT DONT MESSAGE ME TO UPDATE OMGGGGGG


End file.
